


Подарок свыше.

by SailorKenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Thor (2011), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenobi/pseuds/SailorKenobi
Summary: Один приказал Локи искупить свою вину и помочь двум смертным. Таким образом Северус и Том оказываются в прошлом второго, где им по шестнадцать лет. Но разве все может быть так просто?





	1. Chapter 1

Поцелуй был лихорадочным, нуждающимся, зубы болезненно сталкивались. Северус отчаянно цеплялся за чью-то рубашку трясущимся руками, даже не зная, как он оказался там. Но здесь и сейчас он ни о чем не заботился…

Теплая, сильная рука. Тщательные пальцы скользнули в его волосы. замедляя поцелуй, придерживая Северуса за подбородок, заставляя подчиниться своему темпу. Снейпа лихорадит от ощущения чужих, но таких желанных сейчас губ на своих губах, от хриплых дрожащих стонов, полных желания и отчаяния.  
Северус не мог вспомнить, чтобы еще хоть чей-нибудь поцелуй успокаивал его раньше.

Глубокий вдох в то время, как его язык продолжал двигаться. Северус ослабил свою хватку, чувствуя хлопок под пальцами. Обояние ласкал приятный аромат полевых цветов.

Снейп отстранился, вглядываясь в широкие синие глаза, которые смотрели так же пораженно, как он себя чувствовал.

— Мой Лорд, — ели слышно прошептал он.

Волдеморт выглядел странно и непривычно. Ему было лет пятнадцать если не меньше. Он откашлялся.

— Да? — пораженно и озадаченно спросил Реддл. Его голос звучал хрипло и маняще.

— Где мы? Что происходит?

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — спросил Реддл, смотря на Снейпа.

Человек перед ним задумался, а Том решил пока изучить мага перед ним. Снейпу было не тридцать семь, как он помнил, а лет пятнадцать- шестнадцать, не больше. Короткие вьющиеся волосы, пятно сажи на щеке, теплые коричневые глаза и к удивлению Тома аккуратный нос. Одет он был в тряпки, которые выдавали в приюте, где когда-то вырос сам Реддл. Комната в которой они находились тоже Волдеморту была знакома. Это его комната в приюте Вуда! Даже все вещи расставленные там где он и помнил.

Северус схватился за горло, будто пытаясь найти пальцами несуществующую рану. Осторожно встав с постели, Снейп отошел к противоположной стене.

— Я умер, — прохрипел Северус, не смотря на Лорда, все так же сидящего на тощем матрасе и расшатанной кровати.

— Ты не похож на мертвого, — проворчал Том, заставляя Северуса вздрогнуть.

Пауза.

— Меня убила Нагайна по вашему приказу, — напрягшись, прошептал Северус. — Вы считали, что я хозяин Бузиновой палочки. И я так и не успел вам сообщить, что перед смертью Дамблдор передал палочку Поттеру. Хотя, я не знаю как…  
«Поттер? Кто такой Поттер?», мысленно сам у себя спросил Том, чувствуя, как головная боль усиливается с каждой секундой. Все его воспоминания были обрывочными и какими-то нечеткими. Иногда у Реддла получалось выхватить из этой каши что-то цельное, как например настоящий облик Северуса и то, что он один из его последователей. Но большей частью это были лишь обрывки лишенные хоть какой-то информации.

«На неудачно наложенное Obliviate не похоже. Так, начнем с самого простого, какой сейчас год?»

— Северус, какое сегодня число? — маг вздрогнул от неожиданного обращения к себе, но все-таки попытался ответить на вопрос.

— Третье мая 1998 года… нет, подождите, — Снейп запустил пальцы в волосы и сжал голову, а после неуверенно-озадаченно добавил. 

— Третье июля 1944 года.

— Интересно, — пробормотал Реддл, не обращая внимания на подростка рядом. — У меня такая же путаница с датами. Хорошо, нам просто нужно успокоиться, подумать и понять, что происходит.

— Мы оба умерли, вот что происходит, — со смешком произнес Снейп не смотря на Тома.

— С чего ты это взял? Как я уже заметил, на мертвого ты, да и я, не очень-то похожи.

— Я помню, как змея по вашему приказу перегрызла мне горло! — огрызнулся Северус.

Том вновь замолчал, погрузившись в себя, но воспоминания ускользали от него, как песок сквозь пальцы.

— Везет. Я вообще ничего толкового не помню, — вздохнул Том. 

— Ты еще что-то помнишь?

Северус поморщился, а его темные глаза сузились. Минуты медленно текли сквозь них, но тишину и покой комнаты ничего не нарушало.

— Нет, Мой Лорд. Все какое-то размытое и обрывочное… вроде бы была битва… Битва за Хогвартс! Но… ни деталей, ни подробностей, я не помню.

— Кто такой Поттер? — неожиданно спросил Том.

Перед мысленным взором Северуса встал подросток его возраста с черными лохматыми волосами и ярко зелеными глазами, спрятанными за очками велосипедами. Только почему этот самый подросток так для него важен, Северус не помнил.

— Тот, кому суждено вас победить, — правдиво ответил Северус. 

Его плечи поникли, и в голове промелькнула мысль, а выжил ли этот таинственный Поттер? Или тоже сейчас находиться где-то здесь.

— Тебе его жаль?

— Он просто ребенок, Мой Лорд, — проворчал Снейп, его глаза сузились в щелки, а челюсть напряглась. — Ребенок, на которого Дамблдор взвалил слишком много ответственности, включая ваше убийство.

— Ну, мы это еще посмотрим, — щелкнул языком Том.

Дверь в комнату открылась и в нее вошла миссис Коул. Ей было около тридцати, она была весьма неглупая, проницательная женщина, пытающаяся из последних сил свести концы с концами и удержать вверенный ей приют от падения за грань нищеты. Постоянная бедность, необходимость самой приглядывать за всеми хозяйскими, медицинскими и педагогическими проблемами сделали миссис Коул несколько циничной и подтолкнули её к бутылке.

— Реддл, Снейп, — холодно произнесла миссис Коул. Ее лицо было омрачено раздражением и усталостью. — Кто вам дал разрешение отлынивать от работы?

Северус непонимающе оглянулся сначала на женщину, а потом на Тома.

— Посуда сама себя не вымоет, — по лицу Реддла скользнула хищная улыбка. — А кухня сама себя не уберет. Вы оба еще долго прохлождатся собираетесь?

— Мы идем, мэм, — вежливо кивнул Том, вставая с постели. 

Северус со вздохом отлип от стены и последовал за Волдемортом.

«Посмертие, судя по всему, у меня интересное будет», мысленно хмыкнул Снейп, уверенной походкой скользя за Реддлом по полу, выложенному безрадостной белой и чёрной плиткой».

*****

По длинному коридору неспеша шла красивая статная женщина в дорогих одеяниях. На вид ей было не больше тридцати, но на самом деле ей было больше двух тысяч лет. Фригга, жена царя Асгарда и мать двух Богов, а это была именно она, шла к комнатам ее младшего сына — Локи. Да, на самом деле он не был ее родным сыном, но женщину это не волновало. Она полюбила его с того самого момента, когда впервые увидела. Конечно, Один с самого начала рассказал ей, чей это мальчик, но Фригга была непреклонна в своих чувствах. Женщина быстро окружила малыша своей заботой и любовью, всеми силами пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Локи не почувствовал себя чужим, ненужны. Но по всей видимости ее старания были напрасными. И то, что произошло несколько лет назад было ее и Одина виной. Хотя… если бы Всеотец больше внимания уделял Локи, а не только Тору, то вполне возможно, что такого бы не произошло. Но что случилось, то случилось. Главное то, что молодой Бог осознал свои ошибки и искупил свою вину исполнив поручение Одина — помог двум смертным из Мидгарда.  
Впервые узнав об этом поручение Фригга подумала, что Всеотец шутит. Ведь какое дело им, Богам, до каких-то простых смертных? Но увы, Один действительно поручил Локи такое задание. Тогда Богиня попыталась узнать, чем ценны эти смертные, но Всеотец не ответил. Хотя, кажется, что он и сам не знал ответ на этот вопрос. Скорее всего, он что-то почувствовал, и именно поэтому так поступил.

И вот, уже прошло несколько недель с момента возвращения Локи с успешно исполненного задания, но… Фригга чувствовала, что что-то было не так. В тот день он вернулся слишком тихим и погруженным в свои мысли. Женщина, конечно, дала Локи время все обдумать, но тот, судя по всему, так и не пришел ни к каким результатам. Именно поэтому Богиня решила поговорить с сыном.

Подойдя до нужной двери, Фригга несколько раз постучала и вошла. Сама комната Локи была сделана с зелено-черных тонах, но сейчас… почти все было покрыто льдом. Осмотревшись, женщина увидела самого хозяина комнаты — он в одежде лежал на кровати и кажется спал. Решив не тревожить Локи и зайти потом, женщина развернулась и уже хотела было уйти, когда немного сонный голос позвал ее.

— Мама? Что ты тут делаешь?

— Прости, я не хотела тебя будить, — ответила Фригга. — Я просто хотела поговорить.

— Тогда не стой на пороге, проходи, — Локи встал с кровати и взмахнул рукой, убирая лед и возвращая комнате прежний вид. 

— Что вновь случилось? Всеотец решил, что мне скучно живется и он вновь отправляет меня на какое-то очередное глупое задание?

— Нет, что ты. Я тут по своей инициативе, — спокойно произнесла женщина. Она подошла к одному из кресел и села в него. Сам Локи расположился на диване, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Итак, о чем ты хотела со мной поговорить? — серьезно спросил мужчина. Хотя, на вид он больше походил на парня лет двадцати.

— Локи, я очень волнуюсь за тебя. Ты очень изменился после поручения отца, — мягко сказала женщина, но сын перебил ее.

— Отца? Не забывайся, он мне не отец! — грубо ответил полукровка.

— Так же, как и я не твоя мать, — грустно произнесла Фригга. — Но я люблю тебя так же, как Тора. Но сейчас не об этом. Как я уже говорила, ты изменился после возвращения из Мидгарда. Что там произошло?

— Ничего особенного… — Локи устало вздохнул и сжал переносицу. 

— Если честно, то я сам ничего не понял.

— Тогда может быть ты расскажешь мне все с самого начала, и я попытаюсь тебе помочь? В конце концов, так тебе станет легче понять ситуацию.

— Хорошо… В начале я перенесся на какую-то поляну возле большого замка. Там шла битва, но я быстро добрался до нужного места и меня никто не заметил. Войдя в старую и грязную хижину, я нашел нужного мне смертного человека. Он был ранен — его укусила змея, как я понял. Я излечил его рану раньше, чем яд полностью распространился в его теле. Дальше я оставив мужчину и отправился искать второго. Долго бродить мне не пришлось, так как он был во дворе замка и дрался с каким-то парнем. Я остановил время и перенесся с бессознательным смертным к первому. Таким образом мы перенеслись в прошлое, где второму — Тому Реддлу — было семнадцать, а первый — Северус Снейп — даже не родился. Я изменил их возраст до пятнадцати и хотел уже уходить, когда… Северус сжал мою руку и я почувствовал что-то странное. Меня будто прошибло несколько молний. Я почувствовал большой прилив сил и энергии… Но у смертных не может быть столько сил! Кроме этого, никто из смертных не может соединить свою силу с моей! Я… я не знаю, что это… Не знаю, как это объяснить.

На несколько минут комната погрузилась в тишину, пока каждый обдумывал ситуацию.

— Странно, — тихо сказала Фригга, прерывая тишину. — Но всему есть объяснение и я уверена, что ты найдешь ответ.

— Как? Вновь отправлюсь в Мидгард и спрошу у Снейпа, почему я это почувствовал? — съязвил Локи, запутывая руку в густых черных волосах.

— Вряд ли он сможет ответить на этот вопрос, — нежно улыбнулась Богиня, смотря на сына. — Но ты можешь пообщаться с ним и понять, почему так произошло. Например, ты можешь стать учителем в школе, где он учиться. Так ты часто будешь его видеть и сможешь с ним общаться. В конце концов, если ты ничего не узнаешь, то сможешь спросить в Игграсиль его родословную. Возможно, его родословная имела что-то общее с Богами. И я уверена, Дерево Жизни поможет тебе это выяснить.

— Хорошо, я подумаю об этом, — кивнул Локи.  
Фригга встала и подошла к двери, когда ее достиг голос Бога.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? Почему ты не отвернулась от меня после всего, что я наделал?

— Локи… Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, но я люблю тебя. Ты же мой сын, — улыбнулась женщина и вышла, оставив Локи одного.


	2. Chapter 2

Юные Пожиратели Смерти, переходя от группы к группе, общались с учениками факультетов Слизерина и Равенкло. Ежегодный праздник в честь нового учебного года тек своем чередом. Северус, отчаянно пытаясь не уснуть, подпер стену и оглядел комнату еще раз. Сегодня он встретил многих людей, которые умерли еще во времена первой магичекой войны и нашел несколько интересных для себя собеседников. Но все-таки юноша отчаянно скучал и мечтал вернуться в свою комнату, упасть на кровать и проспать минимум пару дней.

До сегодняшнего дня Снейп еще сомневался в теории Тома о том, что они оба были отправлены в прошлое неизвестными силами. Сомневался получив вместе с Том письма из Хога. Сомневался даже тогда, когда следовал за Лордом на Косую Алею. Но после встречи с Августой Лонгботом все сомнения растаяли. Пусть его воспоминания путанные и обрывочные, но то, что старая перешнеца на момент его смерти была вполне жива и здорова, Северус знал. Но в этом времени она была намного моложе. Ей было всего лишь 17 лет! Лонгботом, к тому же, была не одна, а вместе со своим кузеном, который после станет ее мужем.

Но если он и Лорд в прошлом, то возникает существенный вопрос, а как они тут оказались?

«Ладно, хватит. Я и так убил на это глупое мероприятие не позволительно огромное количество времени!», раздраженно подумал Северус. «Мне необходимы ответы на мои вопросы и я смогу их найти в библиотеке».

Покинув Выручай комнату, Снейп выдохнул, наслаждаясь тишиной и свежим не прокуренным воздухом, когда неожиданно его толкнули в стену, выбивая из легких весь воздух.

— Я надеялся, что мы сегодня потанцуем, Северус, — по лицу Тома скользнула пьяная усмешка, пока сам Северус открывал рот как рыба.

— Что… — попытался что-то сказать Снейп ровно до того момента, как мягкие губы прижались к его.

Юркий язычок проскользнул сквозь его губы без какого бы то ни было сопротивления со стороны Северуса. Стон сбежал из горла Снейпа. Он так давно об этом думал и мечтал… с того самого момента, как пришел в себя целуя эти же губы в комнате Реддла в детском доме.

Отбросив растерянность, Северус бросился в борьбу языков за господство, зная, что в конце концов он проиграет ее. Том сильнее вжал парня в стену и сжал руками его ягодицы.

— Я бы не назвал это танцем, — съязвил Снейп, стоило Тому отпустить его, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— У тебя неверное представление о танцах, Северус, — выдохнул Том, обдав партнера парами алкоголя, и вновь наклоняясь над Снейпом.

— Господа, вам не кажется, что вы выбрали неверное место для этого? — с усмешкой спросил мелодичный голос у подростков.

Локи бродил по ночному Хогвартсу, осматривая коридоры. Этот замок был намного скромнее палаца, в котором вырос Бог, но это не играло большой роли. Он прибыл на Землю не для того, чтобы миловаться замками и пейзажами, а для того, чтобы узнать ответы на интересующие вопросы. Именно поэтому Локи и явился неделю назад в Хогвартс.

***Flashback***

Локи сидел в кабинете Армандо Диппета, ленивым взглядом осматривая кабинет. Сам директор просматривал его резюме, которое Лафейсон создал вместе с другими документами.

— Вы приехали с Илкли? — спросил заместитель директора, Альбус Дамблдор.

— Да, это городок в Западном Йоркшире. Он довольно маленький и непримечательный, — ответил Локи. Он специально читал о небольших городках Англии, а после создавал себе историю.

— Раскажите о себе, пожалуйста, — предсказуемо попросил директор.

— Мой отец бросил мою мать, когда та призналась, что беременна. Поэтому меня и воспитывала одна мама. Но она умерла, когда мне было шестнадцать. Суд назначил моим опекуном родного брата матери, но он отказался мне помогать, и с тех пор я жил один. Закончил магловскую школу в Илкли, а после переехал в Йорк, где учился в магической школе, вроде Хогвартса. После ее окончания я закончил университет…

— Достаточно, — прервал рассказ Дамблдор. — Я сообщу вам, подходите ли вы на должность учителя.

Конец Flashback

На следующий день Локи прошло письмо с подтверждением. Огорчало только то, что мужчину приняли не на должность учителя Защиты от Темных Сил, как он хотел, а на должность учителя Истории Магии. Впрочем, это не важно. Главное, что Локи приблизился к своей цели.

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, профессор продолжил свой путь, пока его внимание не привлекли чьи-то голоса. «Неужели кто-то решил развлечься в первый день учебы?», жестоко улыбнулся Локи, выходя из-за поворота, и замечая возле стены сладкую парочку. Приблизившись, маг сумел рассмотреть зеленые галстуки. «Слизеринцы», вспомнил Локи рассказ Дамблдора о факультетах.  
Окликнув сладкую парочку, маг замер, узнавая Северуса и Тома.

— Профессор Лафейсон? Мы… — попытался оправдаться Снейп, но второй парень его перебил.

— Мы решили осмотреть замок, желая убедиться, что никто из первокурсников не заблудился, — сказал Том, пытаясь не выдать свое не совсем трезвое состояние.

— Минус десять очков Слизерину за вранье преподавателю, — мягко произнес Лафейсон. — Плюс вы, мистер Реддл, поступаете в распоряжение мисс Денбро, медведьмы больничного крыла, на неделю.

Северус сжал зубы. Потерять балы из-за такой глупости было обидно. Тем более, Слизерин не Гриффиндор и балы на факультет серебристо-зеленых змеек не падают с небес по щелчку пальцев Альбуса.

— А вы, мистер… — Локи запнулся, как будто пытаясь вспомнить фамилию Северуса.

— Снейп, — подсказал парень.

— Да, точно. Так вот, вы, мистер Снейп, ближайшие выходные проведете в библиотеке в обществе пыльных и старых книг. Я понимаю, что они не столь интересны, как ваш молодой человек, но тем не менее мадам Пинс просила помочь ей разобрать книги, чем вы и будете заниматься.

— Да, профессор, — кивнул Северус, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он любил книги точно так же, как и… Нет, не важно. Снейп просто очень любил книги. И только безумец или идиот будет считать это тяжелым наказанием.

Северус сжал руку Тома, выдергивая его из мрачного разглядывания профессора. Реддл выпрямился, как будто он проглотил палку и, обойдя Лафейсона по дуге, направился к лестнице. Северус так же молча направился за Лордом. Оба юноши отлично знали, что если начнут спорить, наказание увеличится, и в обществе медведьмы и библиотекаря они проведут вовсе не неделю. Да и заступаться за них никто не будет.

Спустившись на три пролета, Том завернул в неприметный коридор, ведущий напрямик в подземелья.

— Козел, — услышал Снейп бурчание Реддла.

— Но при этом он прав, — хмыкнул Северус, подхватывая подростка под локоть и не позволяя брюнету вписаться носом в косяк.

— Ты его поддерживаешь? — прошипел расстроенно Том.

— П-фф, — фыркнул Северус, с усмешкой смотря на Тома.- Я провел больше десяти лет назначая точно такие же наказания, и я лучше других знаю, что в этих стенах уважают лишь силу, и единственный путь к этому страх. Плюс замок не самое безопасное место, здесь легко можно как и заблудиться, так и свернуть себе шею.

— Одно дело, когда ученики нарушают правила каждый день, и совершенно другое, когда это происходит в первый день. Сегодня праздник для учеников, а этот козел нам его испортил, — бурчал Том. Кажется, слова нового профессора его задели, что не очень хорошо.

— Брось, мы и так неплохо повеселились, — маги дошли до двери, ведущей в гостинную Слизерина, и Северус прошептал пароль.  
Как только дверь открылась, парень помог Тому войти. Реддл, между прочим, не смотря на стройную фигуру был довольно тяжелым, особенно если его тащил юноша, еще меньший за него. Поэтому, Снейп не очень удивился, когда Том завалился на диван, утаскивая и его за собой.

— Не плохо? Я весь вечер должен был общаться с людьми, которых едва помню, и которые мне совершенно не интересны. Да и Абраксаса там не было. Этот аристомкс… арикм. черт, эта скотина пошла на свидание с очередной девушкой, бросив меня на растерзание другим. Поэтому я требую комрен… компрен… ком-пен-сации! — алкоголь вновь дал и себе знать, мешая Тому нормально выражаться. Правда это не помешало ему впиться страстным поцелуем в губы Северуса.


	3. Chapter 3

Северус, зевнув, потянулся и открыл глаза. В голове противно продолжали пищать чары, усовершенствованного им Темпуса. Отменив заклинание, Северус перевернулся на бок, точнее попытался перевернуться, ибо крепкая рука, обернутая вокруг его талии, не позволила этого.

Рядом с ним, тихо посапывая в подушку, спал Том…

Северус покраснел, вспомнив, как они оказались в одной постели. Благо под одеялом они были одеты, ибо дотащив и бросив Снейпа в кровать, Том вырубился, сраженный алкоголем. Но сейчас даже через несколько слоев одежды Северус чувствовал внушительную выпуклость, что прижималась к его бедру. Том тихо простонал, сильнее прижав парня к себе и потираясь об Северуса.

Подросток дернулся, даже если в его прошлой жизни у него был сексуальный опыт, он этого не помнил и сейчас совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Поддаться желаниям тела и бросить Тома на простыни, оседлав бедра, или вырваться из стальных объятий и дать деру.

— Ты такоооой не постояяяянный, — с усмешкой протянул проснувшийся Том в покрасневшее ухо Северуса. — Милый.  
Том наклонился вперед, захватывая чужие губы в поцелуй. 

Северус, все еще перебывающий в растерянности, замер, а после ответил. Сейчас как никогда хотелось просто расслабиться, но увы, они выбрали не самое лучшее время. В открытое окно влетела птица с запиской.

Северус, заметивший гостя, первый разорвал поцелуй, за что услышал разочарованный вздох. Сам юноша был даже рад, что их прервали.

— Том, мне нужно посмотреть, что в записке, а для этого было бы не плохо, если бы ты отпустил меня.

— Конечно, мистер Я-Всем-Нужен, — фыркнул Реддл, но все же отпустил парня.

Северус, обрадовавшись свободе, забрал у птицы записку, после чего та тут же улетела, так и не дождавшись угощения. Парень пробежался глазами по тексту, после чего посмотрел на Тома.

— Профессор Лафейсон написал, когда нам нужно отправляться на отработку.

— Этот «милейший» профессор уже надоел мне, а год только начался. И откуда он такой взялся? — пробубнил Том, поднимаясь и направляясь в ванную, благо та в старост была отдельно.

— Ты умеешь задавать интересные вопросы, — выдавил из себя Северус. Он последовал за Томом, и сейчас жадным взглядом скользил по обнаженной спине Тома.

Реддл, услышав за спиной прерывистый вздох, высокомерно улыбнулся. Мятая рубашка упала на пол.

— Если ты про то, что о Лафейсоне до его появления в Хоге никто и никогда не слышал, то я об этом знаю.

— Да, — Северус кивнул и облизнулся, не в состояние отвести взгляд от перекатывающихся мышц.

— Иди сюда, Северус, — неожиданно сменив вектор разговора произнес Реддл, обернувшись к Северусу. Он соблазнительно улыбнулся, наблюдая за парнем.

Северус сглотнул, как зачарованный наблюдая за Томом. Сняв свою рубашку и бросив ее возле рубашки Тома, Северус шагнул вперед, где его сразу же втянули в объятия. Теперь Реддл действовал более уверенно, целуя не только губы парня, но и его лицо. Одной рукой Том удерживался за стену, не позволяя им упасть, в то время как второй рукой он поглаживал юное тело.  
Северус приоткрыл рот, позволяя Реддлу наконец-то проникнуть в него языком. Он прекрасно ощущал, как Том провел руками по его спине, после чего спустился вниз к ягодицам, крепко сжимая их. Это подействовало на Снейпа отрезвляюще, заставляя оттолкнуть парня.

— Нет, я не… не могу, — Северус, воспользовавшись ошарашенным состоянием Тома, выбежал из ванны.

***

 

Северус сидел на диване в гостинной Слизерина и читал книгу о ядах. Кинув взгляд на часы, парень вздохнул. Пора идти на отработку. Усмехнувшись, он закрыл книгу. Все равно ничего толкового в ней нет, ибо все мысли занимала отработка. Она почему-то совершенно не вписывалась в общую картину. Ведь ему, семикурснику с Слизерина, одному из лучших студентов Хогвартса, назначили отработку. И ладно, если бы только ему, но нет же. Профессор истории назначил наказание и Тому. Хотя… Том действительно был пьян и это было слишком заметно. Кроме этого, их на самом деле застали далеко после отбоя, и даже то, что Северус является старостой не смягчает нарушения. Скорее наоборот, ибо он должен был обеспечить, чтобы все были в своих комнатах, а не шлялись по замку, не смотря на то, что в тот день был некий праздник для учеников — начало нового учебного года, который для семикурсников является последним.

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус мысленно позволил себе подтвердить, что профессор Лафейсон действительно правильно поступил, наказав их. Все же за лето парни слишком разленились и едва не подвели весь факультет.

Встав, парень поднялся с дивана и направился в свою комнату, которая была отдельно от остальных. Все таки должность сторосты имела некие преимущества. Оставив книгу и набросив на плечи мантию, парень вышел и направился в библиотеку, где его должен был ожидать профессор истории.

***

 

Северус достал с полки очередную книгу, вытер немного влажной тряпкой и положил на стол, на котором уже лежали несколько стопок. Конечно, он мог воспользоваться магией и тогда дело пошло бы быстрее, но увы, книги могут негативно отозваться на колдовство и испепелиться.

Повернув голову, Снейп посмотрел на профессора. Маг, как оказалось, решил помочь парню и сейчас точно также доставал книги, вытирал и слаживал на столе.

— Давай немного отдохнем, — сказал профессор, заметив взгляд Северуса.

Слизеринец кивнул и потер шею, пытаясь немного разомьять затекшие мышци.

— Устал? — спросил Локи, наблюдая за парнем.

— Нет, — ответил Северус, присаживаясь за стол. Благо, что на выходных в библиотеку почти никто не приходит, отдавая предпочтение сну, Хогсмиту или еще чему-то.

— Ты злишься на меня, — вдруг сказал профессор, нарушая молчание и рассматривая первую попавшуюся книгу.

— Нет, сэр, — безразлично ответил Северус.

— Брось, я это вижу. Но поверь, не стоит. Я всего лишь назначил тебе и Реддлу наказание, а мог наказать всех, кто находился в Выручай Комнате. Не думаю, что деканы были бы очень рады потерей сотни баллов с факультетов, чьи ученики решили отпраздновать первый день учебы.

— Что? — Северус резко поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с насмешливым взглядом Локи.

— Думал, что я не знаю? Поверь, это не так. Какой выпускник не решит отпраздновать новый, а тем более последний год в школе?!

— Тогда почему вы наказали только нас? Профессор МакГонагалл не отказалась бы от удовольствия наказать парочку факультетов, тем самым позволяя ее дорогому Гриффиндору вырваться вперед.

— Во-первых, я не профессор МакГонагалл, и мне все равно на это глупое соревнование факультетов. Во-вторых, зачем мне портить ученикам праздник? Пусть веселяться. Я тоже был студентом и знаю, что такое начало последнего года. В-третьих, почему я назначил наказание тебе и твоему Реддлу…

— Он не мой! — воскликнул Северус.

— Да? Мне так не показалось, — Локи усмехнулся, заставляя парня немного покраснеть. — Так вот, можешь считать, что вы оба просто попались мне под горячую руку.

Северус пораженно смотрел на профессора магической истории, мага который появился непонятно откуда и смог изменить привычное течение жизни. Он успокоил призрака Бинса (в том, что именно их новый профессор успокоил старого зануду студенты Слизерина не сомневались, и в их рассуждениях было зерно истины).

Но прежде чем юноша смог хоть что-то сказать, на стол перед профессором Лафейсоном упала бумажная записка. Мужчина хмыкнул, прочитав ее.

— Дальше сами, мистер Снейп, — сказал маг. — Меня ждут на педсовете.

Профессор поправил мантию и спокойно вышел из библиотеки, оставив Северуса одного.

«У Альбуса ничего не меняется. Он все так же желает контролировать каждый шаг подчиненных, не давая им ни минуты свободного времени», мысленно хмыкнул бывший профессор зельеварения.

Подойдя к полкам с книгами, Снейп погладил пальцами корешки редких книг, многие из которых в его время найти было очень трудно.

По телу пробежала волна магии, заставляя парня отдернуть руку от простой темной книги, буквы которой полностью стерлись. Брюнет осмотрелся, убеждаясь, что он в комнате один, после чего взял книгу с полки. По телу вновь пробежала магия, но стоило открыть книгу и голова как будто взорвалась от боли, отчего юноша со стоном упал на колени.

«В комнату вошел Волан-де-Морт. Глаза Лорда отливали багрецом, да и само лицо превратилось в маску. Он не был больше красавцем Томом Реддлом. Это лицо казалось обожженным, черты утратили резкость, стали словно восковыми, перекошенными; белки глаз теперь уже навсегда налились кровью, хотя зрачки и не превратились пока в узкие щели, какими им предстояло стать. Длинная черная мантия окутывала Волдеморта, а лицо его было таким же белым как снег, поблескивавший у него на плечах».

«Я был вырван из тела. Я стал меньше чем дух, чем самое захудалое привидение… но все-таки я был жив. Чем я был не знаю даже я… Я, который дальше кого-либо прошел по тропе, ведущей к бессмертию. Вы знаете мою цель — победить смерть. И похоже какой-то из моих экспериментов сработал… потому что я не погиб…», произнес мужчина, и, не смотря на то, что его собеседник оставался спокойным, внутри него бушевал ураган эмоций. Ему так и хотелось закричать:  
— Что ты с собой сотворил, Том?!»

Северус пришел в себя на холодном полу запретной секции. Холодные пальцы продолжали сжимать книгу.

— Крестраж… — прочел Снейп на странице, и его тут же вырвало.

Нащупав палочку, Северус одним взмахом убрал лужу, после чего его колени подкосились, вынуждая сползти на пол. Парня всего трясло как в лихорадке и он закрыл глаза, пытаясь привести себя в норму. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы кто-то вошел и увидел его в таком состоянии с книгой в руках. Вспомнив о ней, Снейп кинул злосчастный предмет на стол. Книгу нужно уничтожить, пока Том ее не нашел и не наделал глупостей. Не смотря на слабость в теле, Северус твердо решил все изменить.  
Вздохнув, парень мысленно посчитал до десяти, после чего поднялся. В голове все еще кружилось, но мага это особо не волновало. Подошев к столу, Снейп еще раз осмотрел книгу и просканировал ее магией. Как оказалось, ее обплетало несколько слоев очень сильной защиты.

— Нда, тот, кто тебя создал, был невероятно сильным волшебником, — прошептал парень.

Отложив злосчастную книгу в сторону, накинув на нее чары невидимости, Северус быстро начал возвращать убранные книги, на полки. Закончив с работой, Снейп воспользовался разрещающим заклинанием, позволяющим преподавателям забирать из библиотеки любые книги. А так как ни один студент не знал этого заклинания, на него никто не подумает. Скорее всего спросят с профессора Лафейсона, ибо он единственный из преподавателей был сегодня в библиотеки.

«Я все изменю! Ибо ради этого меня, судя по всему, в прошлое и отправили. Я спасу тебя, Том.»

Маг решительным шагом прошелся по коридорам и через тайный ход направился в Вижащую хижину.

***

 

— Бомбардо Максима! — прокричал Северус, направляя палочку на книгу. Он уже не помнил, какое это заклинание по счету, но результата все равно не было. Книга все еще была полностью целой и невредимой, хотя парень снял все защитные заклинания.

— Конфринго! — книга на миг загорелась, но после будто бы поглотила огонь и взрыв. — Твою ж мать, — чертыхнулся юный маг, скидывая проклятую книгу на пол.

Присев на стол, Северус задумался. Книга оказалась гораздо лучше защищенной, чем он думал раньше. Вот только Северус не привык сдаваться. Да и в запасе у него осталось кое-что гораздо сильнее, чем та же Авада Кедавра, а именно Адский Огонь. Уж этот неконтролируемый мощный поток огня даже книга не сумеет поглотить. Вот только его нельзя вызывать в старой Хижине. Она в любой момент может загореться и обвалиться. Поэтому Северус принял решения отправиться в Выручай комнату. Вот только с этим придется повременить. Ученики скоро должны возвращаться с Хогсмита, тем самым заполняя коридоры. И кто-то может проследить за ним. Оставалось припрятать книгу, а ночью или после очередной отработки отправиться в Выручай комнату и покончить с этим.


	4. Chapter 4

Одну неделю спустя

Северус находился в трех шагах от лестницы, которая вела на Астрономическую башню, когда неожиданно кто-то схватил его за запястье и дернул на себя. Юноша попытался вытащить волшебную палочку, но по руке со всей силы ударили и она, упав на пол, укатилась в темноту.

— Привет, слизень, — прошипел ломающийся голос, а перед Снейпом оказался Флимонт Поттер. Руки, держащие Северуса за запястья, усилили хватку, и парень услышал протестующий скрип костей.

«Поттер? Это шутка?!», мысленно возмутился Снейп. «Мне как-то на обе жизни хватило сыночка этого недо-изобретателя и его же идиота- внука!».

Северус дернулся в руках подростков, но его держали слишком крепко.

— Кто у нас тут? — усмехнулся Снейп в лицо гриффиндорца.

— Новые кандидаты на звание самых больших дебилов и шакалов в облезлых шкурах недо-львов.

Фримонт, к удивлению Северуса, не разозлился, а почти ласково погладил его по щеке.

— С девственниками так тяжело, — с улыбкой произнес Поттер.  
Северус побледнел, он уже слышал это… от Тома.

*** Flashback ***

Том поймал его на третьем этаже, тут же затаскивая в одну из ниш коридора, целуя.

— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Реддл в покрасневшие и опухшие губы Снейпа.

— Том, — простонал Северус, прижимаясь сильнее к Лорду. От метки волнами шло тепло, пока юноше не начало казаться, что он сейчас вспыхнет как факел.

Том запустил руки в волосы Снейпа и предвинулся ближе. Выпуклость в штанах явно намекала на желание и планы Реддла, но именно к этому шагу Северус пока готов не был. И по темным глазам Снейпа, в которых смешивались желание и страх, Том все понял.

— С девственниками так тяжело, — улыбнулся Реддл, касаясь большим пальцем губ Снейпа.

Еще одно движение или лишний взгляд, и тогда Северус бы точно позволил Тому сделать с ним все, что угодно прямо там в коридоре. Но Реддл неожиданно отпустил парня.

— Я подожду, Северус, мы оба знаем, что ты сам придешь ко мне.

*** конец flahback ***

— Поттер, ты нас видел?!

— Естественно, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Эту милую картину я вряд ли смогу забыть. Реддл наверняка расстроился, когда ты ему не дал. Но поверь, я это оценил. Ты ведь для меня себя сохранил, не так ли? — Флимонт протянул руку и погладил Северуса по лице.

— Иди к черту, — слизеринец дернулся, пытаясь скинуть руку Поттера.

— Реддл совершенно не умеет обращаться с тобой. Ведь не смотря на то, что у тебя еще никого не было, ты явно мечтаешь быть хорошенько оттраханым толпой, не так ли, сучка?

— По себе судишь? — усмехнулся Северус, за что получил пощечину.

— Заткнись, сука. Сейчас я в полной мере научу тебя быть послушным, а после отдам ребятам. Думаю, они не откажуться.  
Северус в который раз дернулся, желая вырваться из рук дружков Поттера, но увы, безрезультатно. Магию он решил пока не использовать.

Северус стиснул зубы, Лонгботтом и Финиган держали его крепко, не вырвешься. После того как Армандо Диппет, оставил пост директора из- за старости и передал его декану Грифиндора, те в конец обнаглели. Но и играть по правилам Поттера он не собирался.  
Треск ткани вырвал подростка из мыслей и он с ужасом увидел, как мантия и рубашка под действием магии рассыпались, а он оказался перед Поттером обнаженным по пояс.

— Флимонт, посмотри на его руку, — Лонгботтом дернул его за левую руку, на внутренней части предплечья которой была чёрная метка — магическая отметка лорда Волдеморта. В прошлой жизни Северус получил ее в 17 лет на зимних каникулах 1977 года.  
Оказавшись в прошлом в своем семнадцатилетнем теле Северус ее не потерял. Змея, выползающая из черепа все так же продолжала символизировать на его теле Лорда Волдеморта и Салазара Слизерина.

— Что это? — Поттер провел кончиками пальцев по метке, и змея, которой не понравилось прикосновение, распахнула пасть.

Гриффиндорцы замерли, но шипения, которого все ожидали, так и не последовало. Зато это дало Северусу идею.

— Отпусти меня, Поттер, — холодно произнес Северус, смотря на подростка и отчаянно желая, чтобы Флимонт его услышал.

— Иначе? — усмехнулся Поттер, заставив Северуса закатить глаза.

Самоуверенность в Поттерах не убиваема. А вернее их идиотизм.

— Иначе ты умрешь, — все так же холодно ответил Снейп.

Поттер снова хмыкнул, а Донгботтом и Финиган толкнули Северуса на колени.

Снейп закрыл глаза и его лицо закрыла золотая маска, и прежде чем Поттер успел что-то сказать, подросток обратился в черный дым.

Пожиратель Смерти, обернувшись вокруг Финигана черным вихрем, в мгновение ока отбросил его к стене, с наслаждением слушая звук ломающихся костей. Лонгботтом и Поттер ударили по дыму заклинаниями. Но что могли противопоставить эти идиоты Пожирателю Смерти? Белый луч неизвестного гриффиндорцам заклинания вылетел из черного вихря и ударил в грудь Фрэнка, из-за чего тот упал на пол. Из его рассеченной груди полилась алая кровь.

— НЕТ! — закричал Поттер. — Сука, ты убил его! УБИЛ! Авада Кедавра!

Полыхнула вспышка слепящего зеленого цвета, которая понеслась в центр черного дыма.

Зеленый луч пролетел сквозь дым и врезался в потолок, из-за чего на пол посыпалась штукатурка. Но дым это не остановило, и вскоре в Поттера полетело яркое красное заклинание, откидывая его в стене. Удар был такой силы, что парень потерял сознание, валяясь на холодном полу.

Северус упал, сжимая раскалывающуюся голову руками. Его тело еще не достаточно сильно для подобных трюков и ему нужно восстановиться. Вот только оставлять этих ребят в таком состоянии не следовало.

Парень собрал в себе силы и поднялся, направляясь к Фрэнку. Выглядел тот мягко говоря не очень: рассеченное горло и грудь все еще кровоточили, но его еще можно спасти.

— Экспеллиармус, — в руки Северуса вплыла его палочка, которую он сразу же навел на Фрэнка. — Вулнера санентур!

В глазах начало темнеть, но слизеринец упрямо продолжил читать контрзаклятие, пока от порезов не остались шрамы.

Встав, Северус кое-как сумел дойти до Финингана. Прошептав заклинание диагностики, он хмыкнул. От удара в гриффиндорца были сломаны несколько ребер и левая рука. Чтобы все это излечить Северусу нужен костерост, которого он не имел.

«Придется тебе отправиться к мисс Денбро в больничное крыло», подумал Снейп, поднимаясь. К Флимонту он даже не подошел. Судя по всему, быть идиотом у Поттеров в крови. Вот только если Джеймс и Гарри самовлюбленные идиоты, то Флимонт еще и озабоченный.

— Лучше тебе не попадаться мне на глаза, тварь, — злобно бросил Северус, направляясь к выходу. Но парень так и не дошел до подземелий, как в глазах окончательно потемнело, и он потерял сознание.

Северус почувствовал как теплые руки подняли его с пола и прижали к горячей груди.

— Том, — пробормотал подросток, зарывшись носом в мягкую ткань мантии.

— Ш-ш-ш, спи, — прошептал маг, и Северус, поддавшись убеждению, что находится в безопасности, тут же уснул. Именно поэтому он не почувствовал, как мужчина, державший его на руках, перенесся вместе с ним в неизвестное место и уложил на кровать.

— Я должен узнать, что в тебе необычного, Северус, — хмыкнул Бог.

— Кто это ребенок, брат? — прозвучал за спиной Лафейсона громовой голос Тора.

— Тор, — проворковал Локи, оборачиваясь к высокому и красивому голубоглазому блондину.

— Что ты опять задумал? Зачем тебе этот смертный маг?

— Тебя не учили, что прежде чем войти, нужно постучать, братец?

— Прекрати поясничать, — Тор подошел к кровати, осматривая подростка. — Зачем ты его сюда перенес? Отец будет недоволен.

— Отец и так недоволен всем, что я делаю, — отмахнулся Локи. Он провел рукой над парнем, сканируя его. — Это Северус. Наш дорогой и любимый отец пожелал, чтобы я его и еще одного парня спас, — пробормотал Лафейсон, наблюдая за переплетенными линиями жизни и силы Северуса, высящие над ним.

— Что с ним? — с интересом спросил Тор.

— Судя по всему, у него небольшое магическое истощение, — Локи поднял руку, показывая на линию, которая востанавливалась.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Тор, наблюдая за братом.

— Я не понимаю, что это за линия? — он показал на другую линию, которая будто воплощала в себе огонь и тьму. — Кажется, она заблокирована, но я точно знаю, что подобного в людях нет.

***

 

Фригг вошла в чертоги мужа, твердо решив отвлечь его, дабы он не вмешался в дела Локи, приведшего в Асгард смертного.  
Ее муж усмехнулся, ощутив, как нежные руки опустились на плечи.

— Если ты беспокоишься о госте, нашего сына, то не стоит, — поцеловав пальцы жены, произнес Один. — Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в его взаимоотношение с этим юношей.

— Почему? Один, кто этот смертный?

— Потомок нашего давнего знакомого, — со вздохом ответил Всеотец. — Его судьба и будущие, очень тесно переплетена с Локи. Ты ведь не думала, что я позволил отменить почти век истории Земли из-за каприза?

***

 

— Странно, очень странно, — произнес Тор, рассматривая линии.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что он не может долго здесь находится. Кем бы ни был Северус на самом деле, пока все считают его обычным человеком, а значит отец будет против его нахождения здесь.

— Значит, тебе можно проводить в Асгард людей, а мне нет? — резко спросил Локи. Да, он любит Тора, но иногда Бог грома и молний бывает слишком невыносимым.

— Но я ведь не похищаю людей! — начал оправдываться Тор.

— Я тоже не похищал Северуса! Я просто перенес его в Азгард без спроса. Да и я не собираюсь насильно его тут удерживать. Более того, я верну Северуса раньше, чем он проснется, и он об этом маленьком путешествии даже не узнает, — отмахнулся Локи. Он убрал линии и сейчас рассматривал парня. Во сне тот казался таким милым и беззащитным, что Бог невольно улыбнулся.

— Кажется, ты слишком заигрался в учителя, — усмехнулся Тор.

— Вряд ли… А если и так, то во всем виноват Один, — Локи посмотрел на часы и кивнул брату. — Проваливай, нам пора возвращаться на Землю.

— Боишься, что я узнаю о расположении магических троп, ведущих в Мидгард?

— У меня ведь должны быть преимущества, — важно ответил Локи, усмехаясь.

Дождавшись, пока Тор уйдет, Бог озорства и хитрости подхватил парня на руки и направился к одной из троп, благо та располагалась возле его покоев. Конечно, Локи хотел побродить по библиотеке и поискать какую-нибудь интересную книгу, которую можно было почитать долгими вечерами, но не мог позволить себе оставить Северуса в своей комнате одного. Ведь тот в любой момент может очнуться. А стирать парню память Локи не хотел. Мало ли, какие последствия могут появиться из-за магии Бога.  
Оказавшись возле Хогвартса, Локи направился к тайной стене, через которую мог попасть в свои комнаты. Сейчас он должен решить, куда отнести парня: в свои комнаты, камнату для старост или в лазарет. Последнее Локи почему-то сразу отбросил и направился к себе.

Осторожно уложив подростка на свою мягкую постель, Локи огляделся. Ему нравился холод и именно он царил в спальне, но вот слабому смертному это вряд ли подходит. Щелкнув пальцами, асгардиец разжег камин, который тут же начал нагревать комнату.

— Со смертными всегда столько проблем? — сам у себя спросил Бог.

— Профессор Лафейсон, — в камине вспыхнул зеленый огонь, и из него вышел новый директор Хогвартса () — Альбус Дамблдор.

Голубые глаза мужчины заскользили по простой почти спортанской комнате, которая создавала полное впечатление, что в ней не жили. Слой пыли лежал на всей доступной поверхности. И еинственное место, где ее не было, это кровать под зеленным балдахином, у которой Локи Лафейсон и стоял, с усмешкой смотря на мага.

— Вы что-то хотели?  
— Да, профессор, в замке совершенно нападение с использованием Непростительного заклинания. Пострадали три ученика факультета Гриффиндор, — со стороны пустой постели послышался звук, как будто кто-то провел рукой по покрывалу, но Лафейсон на него не отреагировал.

— Вы кого-то подозреваете?

— Нет. Никто из учеников Гриффиндора, Хаффлпафа или Когтевранна никогда не воспользуется убивающим проклятием…

— Но… — с усмешкой продолжил за магом Локи. — В Хогвартсе учатся не только они.

Дамблдор печально улыбнулся. Локи так походил на его дорогого Геллерта. Огромная магическая сила, ум и язвительность, приправленная самоуверенностью и уверенностью, что мир вращается вокруг него. И тем интереснее будет сделать его своим сторонником в предстоящей схватке с Геллертом, который все ближе и ближе к Англии.

— Я лишь могу предполагать, ибо использовать такое сложное и темное заклинание, разрывающее душу, не каждый согласиться, — Дамблдор вновь печально вдохнул, но Локи никак не отреагировал. — Том Реддл — единственный кто способен на такой поступок.

— Что?! — воскликнул окончательно проснувшийся Снейп. Правда оба мага, стоящих у постели Северуса в незнакомой ему комнате, никак не отреагировали на его восклицание. Они его будто не видели и не слышали.

— Мистер Реддл лучший ученик школы, — заметил Локи, отходя от постели и подходя к камину. За спиной Дамблдора брюнет послал Северусу усмешку и приложив палец к губам, призвав его к тишине.

— Что это за игры, профессор Лафейсон? — прорычал Снейп, но Альбус снова никак на него не отреагировал, повернувшись к Локи лицом.

— Почему вы так уверенны в виновности Реддла? Вы проверили его палочку на наявность темномагических заклинань? Или, может быть, он признался в этом сам? — скучающе спросил Локи.

— Нет, но… — попытался сказать Дамблдор, но Лафейсон его вновь перебил.

— Профессор, я считаю, что для начала нужно поговорить с пострадавшими учениками, а не строить догадки, и обвинять кого-либо.

— Да, думаю, что вы правы, профессор. Только для начала эти сами студенты должны прийти в себя. Увы, они до сих пор в тяжелом состоянии, — Альбус не ожидал такого отпора от Лафейсона, но был даже рад. Все таки иметь умного сторонника гораздо лучше, чем идиота. Хотя, идиоты так же полезны. Ими можно с легкостью управлять. А от умного можно ожидать всего. Он слишком опасен.

— Я пойду в свой кабинет и поговорю с мистером Реддлом. Может вы и правы, и мальчик действительно ни в чем не виноват.

— Хорошо, директор, — кивнул Локи, краем глаза наблюдая за Северусом.

Стоило Дамблдору уйти, слизеринец едва не бросился на учителя истории с кулаками. Он, поняв всю бесполезность своих попыток привернуть внимание Альбуса, внимательно вслушивался в разговор. Как оказалось, кто-то нашел Поттера и его компанию, и как только они дадут показания, его исключат, если не посадят в Азкабан. И всем будет наплевать на то, что они напали на него. Да и Альбус сумеет скрыть тот факт, что именно Поттер бросил в него Killing Curse. Все таки Флимонт походит из древнего рода, а значит Дамблдор сумеет этим воспользоваться.

— Северус, ты меня слышишь? — настойчиво спросил Локи, встряхивая слизеринца. Он щелкнул пальцами, убирая магию, скрывающую присутность Северуса от чужих глаз.

— Что вы сделали?! — прокричал Снейп.

— Спрятал тебя от Дамблдора. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы директор застукал ученика в спальне учителя?

— Что? — Северус округлил глаза, осматриваясь.

— Да, это мои апартаменты. Я нашел тебя возле Астрономической башни и принес сюда, — соврал Локи. — Не думаю, что в лазарете тебе было бы безопасней, если брать во внимания недавнее проишествие.

— Вы… знаете…

— Да, но я пока не собираюсь говорить об этом директору. Только мне интересно, что на самом деле случилось?

— Не важно, — резко ответил Северус. Он не любил быть уязвимым. А сейчас он чувствовал себя именно так. Ведь неизвестно, что сделает этот таинственный профессор истории, узнав правду.

— Важно, Северус, — с нажимом ответил Локи, подходя к чайному столику и морщясь от слоя пыли, покрывающего мебли. В том, что домовые эльфы избегают его, есть свои плюсы, но присутствует и минус. Его коморку для швабр (иначе эту комнату Локи назвать не мог) не убирают!

— Чего вы от меня хотите, профессор? — Северус подошел к мужчине и заглянул в его зеленые глаза. Почему-то в памяти всплыло имя «Лили».

«Кто такая Лили?», мысленно сам у себя спросил Снейп. Иногда не способность вспомнить прошлое его радовала, но большой частью оно его бесило. Что случилось если бы он не наткнулся на ту книгу?! Как он, бл*дь, должен изменить прошлое, если он его не помнит! И, соответственно, не знает, что нужно изменить!

— Северус, неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь мне что-то дать? — спросил Бог. — Нет. У тебя ничего нет. И я это говорю не ради того, чтобы унизить тебя…

— Не смейте лезть ко мне в голову, — прошипел Снейп, перебивая мужчину и сложив руки на груди.

— Мне ни к чему читать твои мысли, — отмахнулся Локи. Щелкнув пальцами, он очистил комнату от пыли, на камине появился букет незнакомых Северусу цветов крававо-красного оттенка, свечи вспыхнули, полностью освещая помещение, а на столике появился чайный сервиз.

— Это ведь беспалочковая магия, — не смотря на ситуацию, Снейп не мог не поразиться способностями профессора.

— Зачем мне эта палка, если магия во мне? Именно я управляю магией, а не она мной.

— Не отходите от темы, чего вы от меня хотите?

— Повторяю, — Локи закатил в раздражении глаза. — Ничего. Тем более у тебя ничего нет. Мне скучно, Северус, а вы с Реддлом и директором меня развлекаете.

— Развлекаем вас? Считаете себя лучше других? Так почему вы здесь? Почему не поедете туда, где вам будет весело? — последние слова Северус едва не закричал. Порой его бесило это прошлое, люди, которые есть в нем, и профессор истории. Да, бывали моменты, когда он восхищался Лафейсоном, но в другое время… Этот профессор слишком себя любит, а подобных людей Северус не терпит.

— На это есть определенные причины, — отмахнулся Локи. Злость в черных глазах парня только распаляла его веселие. — Итак, что случилось между тобой и этими гриффиндорцами? Советую отвечать честно. В конце концов от тебя зависит, что случится дальше, и где ты будешь этой ночью: в своей кровати или в тюрьме. Директор сам сказал, что неизвестный использовал непростительные заклинания. А насколько я знаю, за них садят в некую магическую тюрьму.

— Это заклинание использовал не я! Мои были просто темными, — резко ответил Снейп, смотря в камин.

— Если судить по твоему интелекту, то твои заклинания были посильнее этих самых непростительных, — фыркнул Локи.

— Какая уже разница? Эти придурки сами напросились!

— Не сомневаюсь. Только они считаются пострадалыми, а значит невиноватыми. По крайней мере Дамблдор так считает.

— Альбусу выгодно выгораживать Поттера, — устало заметил Северус, опускаясь в кресло.

— Ах да, скоро же должно состоятся сражение с Гриндевальдом, — усмехнулся Локи. — И пушечное мясо в нем будет очень необходимо.

— Кто вы?

— Странный вопрос, мистер Снейп, — заметил Локи, развлекаясь.

— Вы присутствовали на моих занятиях и знаете, кто я.

— Не язвите, профессор. Мы оба знаем, что маг вашего уровня не стал бы преподавать идиотам никому не интересную историю. Но вы приложили немало сил чтобы попасть сюда. Том прав и это вы успокоили приведение Катберта Бинса? Кто вы? Зачем вам все это нужно?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я скажу правду, Северус? — маг передернул плечами. Лафейсон прав, он вполне может солгать, но что-то говорило парню, что до сих пор этот таинственный человек был честен с ним, а значит и сейчас вполне может сказать правду.

— Потому что вас это развлекает, — хмыкнул Северус, заставив мужчину вновь рассмеяться.

— Ты забавный парень, — наконец-то произнес Локи, закончив смеятся. — Только я пока не могу рассказать тебе, кто я. Пусть это и дальше будет моим маленьким секретом. Можно считать это 1:1, ведь ты все равно не хочешь рассказывать, что случилось. Но я обещаю, что никому не расскажу о твоей причастности к этой истории. Более того, я могу помочь тебе.

— Зачем вам это? — с настороженностью спросил Северус, смотря на профессора.

— Не знаю. Может потому, что не хочу терять столь веселую лучность. А может просто хочу вставить палки в колесса Дамблдора, — пожал плечами Локи. Он понятия не имел, зачем это делает. Ведь он уже спас этого смертного, а значит ничего никому не должен.

— Я не могу принять ваше предложение, — внезапно сказал слизеринец. — Я сам это сделал, и сам все исправлю. Спасибо за гостеприимство.


	5. Chapter 5

Том бродил по замку в поисках Северуса. Он уже обошел замок несколько раз, заглянул в сотни классов, но парня так и не нашел. Тревога медленно, но верно поднималась в слизеринце, заставляя думать о самом плохом.

Внезапно перед Реддлом появился патронус Дамблдора. Он вежливо попросил прийти к нему в кабинет, после чего расстаял. Том несколько секунд простоял посередине коридора, вглядываясь в то место, где только что расстворился патронус. В голову тут же начали лезть тревожные мысли, которые гласили, что с Северусом что-то случилось.

Придя в себя, Том рванул к кабинету директора, едва не сбив несколько студентов.

Слизеринец подбежал к горгулье, ведущей к кабинету директора Хогвартса и та даже не дожидалась пароля, тут же начиная движение, будто приглашая Тома. Ступив на лестницу, парень почувствовал в уме присутствие Короля змей. Василиск, спящий в Тайной комнате, каким-то неизвестным образом всегда присматривал за ним в замке, но стоило подростку оказаться рядом с Дамблдором, он просыпался.

— Почему тебе не нравитс-с-ся этот червяк? — мысленно спросил у Василиска маг.

— У него на руках кровь, — ответил змей.

— Тогда почему он с-с-стал директором ш-ш-школы?

— Это было не мое реш-ш-шение, — огрызнулся Василиск. — Но в данной с-с-ситуации я бес-с-силен. Будь ос-с-сторож-жен, нас-с-следник.

Том вздохнул и, постучавшись ради вежливости, толкнул дверь. В кабинете по-мимо Дамблдора было еще три человека — авроры. Реддл был готов поспорить на собственную палочку, что каждый из трех был так или иначе связан с мужчиной за годы его преподавания трансфигурации.

— Входите, мистер Реддл, у меня есть к вам несколько вопросов, — Дамблдор кивнул на кресло, стоящие перед столом, безмолвно приглашая Тома присесть, но подросток не двинулся с места.

За спиной послышался звук закрываемой двери. «Ха-ха-ха. Напугали! Василиск откроет мне любую дверь в замке, как бы хорошо она не была защищена магией».

***

 

Северус накрыл себя защитными и дезиллюминационными чарами, которые покрыли его как вторая кожа.

— Когда все это закончится, я поработаю над дезиллюминационными чарами, — пробормотал себе под нас Снейп. — У профессора Лафейсона они весьма необычные, но вряд этот мужчина расскажет мне в чем его секрет.

Северус проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь, осматриваясь.

Мисс Денбро стояла над Фениганом, который стонал от боли, в то время как его кости медленно сращивались под действием Костероста. Правда в помещении она была не одна — в углу, сидя за столом, играли в карты двое авроров. А на кроватях спали Поттер и Лонгботтом.

«И что мне делать?», мысленно возмутился Снейп. «Я не могу вырубить всех троих, чтобы подчистить память этих дегенератов».

Неожиданно для Северуса дверь за его спиной открылась и теплая рука мягко подтолкнула его в спину. По телу пробежала не знакомая волна магии и желания. Члену в брюках молниеносно стало тесно.

«Да что это такое?!», Северус обернулся и смерил наглого мага злым взглядом. «Он… ОН ИЗДЕВАЕТСЯ!».

— Мисс Денбро, директор просил меня помочь вам с пострадавшими, — мягко заметил Локи, бросив на подростка насмешливый взгляд, и двинулся к молодой ведьме.

***

 

Вопросы шли по третьему кругу уже минут сорок.

«Где он был во время нападения?»  
«Кто может это подтвердить?»  
«Какие взаимоотношения у него были с пострадавшими?»  
«Что он может сказать о Поттере и его друзьях?»  
«Использовал ли Том когда-нибудь заклинание Авада Кедавра?» (Это был самый дебильный вопрос по мнению Тома. Как будто он этим дебилам сейчас как на духу признается в использовании заклинания, за которое дают пожизненное заключение в Азкабане. А ему этот вопрос задали минимум пять раз!)  
«Желал ли он когда-нибудь Поттеру смерти?»  
«Были ли у него с Поттером личные отношения?»  
«Связывали ли его с одним или сразу со всеми потерпевшими отношения интимного характера?»  
«Были ли конфликты у него с Поттером?»

— Брал ли мистер Поттер или его друзья у вас что-либо, мистер Реддл? — в очередной раз спросил один из авроров.

— Нет, — раздраженно ответил Том.

Не пропади именно сейчас Северус, он бы с радостью поиграл на нервах Дамблдора и его собачек, но… несколько часов назад Том перестал ощущать присутствие Снейпа в замке. Более того, через метку Северуса Том всегда знал, где находиться подросток и как он себя чувствует, но и это оказалось невозможно. И теперь Том знал у кого следовало спросить о пропаже дорогого для него человека.

— Вы нас слушаете, мистер Реддл? — с мягкой усмешкой в голубых глазах спросил Дамблдор.

— Нет, — отрезал Том. — Я ответил на все ваши вопросы и не один раз. Меня и Поттера ничего не связывало, конфликтов у нас не было и о нападении на него я ничего не знаю. Думаю, на этом мы с вами закончим.

— Боюсь это невозможно, мой мальчик, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — В замке произошло серьезное преступление…

— В котором вы решили обвинить меня! — прорычал Том.

— Мы никого не обвиняем, мистер Реддл, — заметил аврор. — Мы всего лишь хотим разобраться.

***

 

— О, профессор Лафейсон, рада, что вы здесь. Пожалуйста, займитесь мистером Лонгботтомом. Его тело неизвестным образом порезали, — сказала мисс Денбро. Укрыв Финингана, женщина подошла к Фрэнку, возле которого уже стоял Локи. — Хорошо еще, что кровотечение остановили. Только я понятия не имею, какое заклинание использовали. Да и мальчика жаль. Шрамы невозможно исцелить. Но может вам как-то удастся что-то сделать.

— Я подумаю, что могу с этим сделать, — учитель выдавил из себя горькую улыбку, как будто сожалея о состоянии пациентов.

Внезапно в соседней комнате начали пищать сигнальные чары, заставив Денбро встрепенуться.

— Простите, там у меня варятся зелья, — пояснила она, направляясь в соседнюю комнату.

Локи подошел ближе к парню, осматривая его. «Маленькие, но явно глубокие порезы… Гм, если бы его не исцелили, то гриффиндор лишился бы ученика», подумал Бог. Он провел кончиком пальца по одному из шрамов. «Северусу нужно время и отсутствие свидетелей? Что ж, пожалуй я помогу ему. Да и сделать гадость Дамблдору приятно», Локи прошептал заклинание, из-за чего на его руке появился порез. Он не собирался себе вредить, а только напугать молодых авроров. Прижав окровавленную руку к шее ученика, Бог немного размазал кровь.

— Черт! У него кровь! Порез вновь начал кровоточить! — почти закричал Локи, тщательно изображая страх.

Авроры предсказуемо сразу же подбежали к пациенту, пытаясь рассмотреть порез, но профессор истории его «закрыл».

— Нужно попросить заживляющее зелье у профессора Слизнорта, — быстро проговорил Локи.

— Я сейчас позову мисс… — начал один из авроров, но его тут же перебили.

— У нее нет этого зелья. А если не залечить порез, то он умрет.

— Но мы не можем оставить учеников без охраны. Может есть какое-то заклинание? — спросил второй аврор.

— Если вы такие умные, то давайте, излечите его, — прорычал Локи, зло смотря на мужчин. — Идите, иначе он сейчас умрет по вашей вине.

— Хорошо, мы быстро, — оба автора быстро выбежали из лазарета, так и не заметив ухмылки Локи. Тот убрал руку, залечиваяя ее, а второй заблокировал двери.

— Вы потрясающий актер, профессор, — с восторгом произнес Северус, подходя к гриффиндорцам.

— Спасибо, — ухмыльнулся Локи. — Теперь твой выход.

Слизеринец кивнул, после чего направил палочку на Фрэнка, шепча заклинание и проваливаясь в его воспоминания.

***

 

— А мне кажется, что единственное, что вы хотите, так это свесить на меня это происшествие, — холодно ответил Том. Ему уже надоел этот допрос, тупоголовые авроры и надоедливый Дамблдор. Ведь вместо того, чтобы искать Северуса, он вынужден отвечать на одни и те же вопросы. И Реддл едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на директоре.

— Мистер Реддл. — начал аврор, но слизеринец его перебил.

— Я проснулся в 8:00, умылся, оделся и пошел на завтрак. Там пробыл около 15 минут, после чего направился в библиотеку. Почитал книгу по трансфигурации. Потом я пошел на отработку. Освободившися, я направился в гостинную Слизерина, где делал домашнее задание. Мои слова могут подтвердить другие ученики. Все. Мою палочку на наличие темных заклинаний вы проверили, и ничего не выявили. Вывод: я ни в чем не виноват. На этом я вынужден уйти, так как мне нужно доделать домашнее задание, — Том вылетел из кабинета, так и не дождавшись ответа. Он и так потерял слишком много времени в компании этих идиотов.

***

 

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус закончил с двумя гриффиндорцами. Вдруг он с криком боли упал на колени. Выронив палочку, Снейп прижал ладонь к плечу. Метка вспыхнула огнем и левая рука тут же онемела, а перед глазами заплесали точки. В палату вбежала ведьма и бросилась к пациентам, чуть не задев сжавщегося на полу Северуса.  
Подросток прокусил губу до крови, пытаясь удержать в себе крик боли.

— Профессор, что тут произошло?

«Том в бешенстве, вот что произошло», мысленно ответил Снейп. «Господи, как же больно!»

***

 

Том, шипя под нос проклятия и лавируя в коридорах, пронесся мимо первокурсников. Несколько детей упали на пол и на голову слизеринца посыпались оскорбления, но сейчас Реддлу было не до этого.  
Сейчас он вывернет на изнанку Поттера с его идиотами друзьями. Потом найдет Северуса, выпорит его за то, что позволил этим баранам втянуть себя в драку. Трахнет его, а после будет решать проблемы с Дамблдором и применением в школе заклинания Авада Кедавра.

Дверь больничного крыла не поддалась обычному толчку, а Василиск в голове Тома рассмеялся.

— Защ-щ-щиту с-с-ставил редкий гос-с-сть этого з-замка, — хмыкнул змей, услышав рычание подопечного.

Реддл был готов не только рычать, но и орать все, что угодно, лишь бы Василиск открыл ему дверь. Он привел дыхание в норму и повторно толкнул дверь, но на этот раз она поддалась. В большом и светлом помещении с множеством кроватей, на трьох из которых нашлись гриффиндорци, так же присутствовал профессор Лафейсон (смотрящего на него с легким удивлением) и мисс Денбро.

— Том, что вы тут делаете? — удивилась женщина. — Вы полностью закончили отработку.

— Думаю, мистер Реддл пришел навестить мистера Поттера, — мягко произнес директор Дамблдор.

Но Том даже не заметил директора, ибо его затопило присутствие Северуса! Его магия, его эмоции и его тепло, которое почти всегда успокаивало Тома.

— Где авроры? — голос Дамблдора отвлек Тома от размышлений.

— У мистера Лонгботтома началось кровотечение, и я был вынужден отправить их за заживляющим зельем. Но они так долго шли, что парень мог умереть, если бы не я, — ответил Локи. Именно в этот момент в помещение вбежали запыхающиеся авроры.

— Молодые люди, вы не имели права оставлять пациентов одних! — начал Альбус, гневно смотря на них. Злость на упрямого Реддла плавно перешла на двоих идиотов, посмевших оставить его любимых гриффиндорцев одних. И хорошо еще, что Реддл был у него в кабинете и не мог никому навредить.

Почувствовав, как боль отступает, Северус осторожно поднялся и с интересом наблюдал за происходящем. После подошел к Тому и осторожно взял его за руку. Маг предсказуемо вздрогнул и с интересом посмотрел на свою руку.

— Это я, — прошептал Северус. — Пойдем отсюда, а то у меня нет желания смотреть на то, как Альбус отчитывает этих придурков за халатность.

Том оглянулся на Дамблдора, и стоило директору и аврорам подойти профессору Лафейсону, схватил невидимого Северуса за запястье, после чего быстрым шагом покинул больничное крыло. Не сбавляя темпа, юноша привел Северуса в туалет для девочек.

— Реддл, ты ничего не перепутал? Это женский туалет, — возмутилась какая-то четверокурстница.

— Миртл, исчезни, пока я добрый, — отрезал маг.

— Реддл, не на…

— Пошла вон, — холодно приказал девочке Том, перебивая ее. Подхватив грязнокровку под шиворот, он вытолкнул Миртл в коридор.

— Хам, — сквозь слезы прокричала та за закрытой дверью, которую Том для верности еще и заблокировал парочкой заклинаний.

— Откройс-с-ся, — произнес на парселтанге Реддл.

Раковина отъехала в сторону и маг безцеремонно толкнул Северуса в образовавшийся проход. Юноша только и успел пикнуть, упав на груду костей с той стороны трубы.

Рядом со Снейпом приземлился Реддл, и Северус поблагодарил всех Богов, что успел откатиться.

— Зачем мы пришли в Тайную комнату?

— Откуда ты о ней знаешь?

— Не помню, — вздохнул Северус.

— Снимай с себя Дезиллюминационное заклинание, — приказал Том. — И следуй за мной.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Снейп, снимая чары.

Осмотревшись, Том обошел Северуса и направился вглубь комнаты. Оказавшись перед статуей Салазара, он свернул на право, и, пройдя по узкому коридору, оказался в небольшой комнате-библиотеке.

— Ты спрашивал, почему я привел тебя сюда, — сев в кресло, произнес Том, осматривая Северуса с головы до ног.  
— Потому что это единственная комната, где можно использовать непростительные заклинания в замке, не боясь, что о них кто-нибудь узнает. Если я сейчас наложу на тебя Crucio, никто об этом не узнает и не прибежит, тебя спасать.

Реддл показательно покрутил волшебную палочку в тонких пальцах.

— И поверь, я это сделаю, если ты не объяснишь мне, зачем ты НАС ПОДСТАВИЛ, применив против этих трех собачек Дамблдора Аваду Кедавру! Где ты потерял свой разум, Северус? Ты же должен знать, что применение такого заклинания заметят! Не мог убить их по-тихому?

— Его использовал не я, — сжав зубы, заметил Снейп.

— А кто?!

— Поттер. Он хотел убить меня. Я должен был ему это позволить?! — теперь разозлился и Северус. Он ничем не заслужил такого отношения Тома к себе! Его пытались изнасиловать и убить! Да еще и Том, пользуясь меткой, сорвал на нем свою злость! И все это произошло в один день.

— Нет, конечно, — быстро ответил Реддл, а после резко посмотрел на парня. — Что?

— Да, его использовал Поттер! — почти закричал Северус. — Не веришь? Посмотри сам, — он сел в кресло напротив Тома, позволяя ему проникнуть в свой разум.

Реддл вынырнул из воспоминаний, после чего несколько раз быстро моргнул, смотря на пол. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть такое. Да, он никогда не любил гриффиндорцев и считал их наглыми идиотами, но чтобы такое…

Том крепко сжал кулаки, желая уничтожить этих ничтожеств, посмевших напасть на Северуса. Посмотрев на самого парня, он немного успокоился. Все таки Снейп ни в чем не виноват, а он накричал на него и обещал пытать.

— Сев, прости меня. Я просто был очень зол.

— И поэтому решил сорвать на мне злость?! — закричал Северус. Он подскочил с кресла и подошел к столу, наклоняя голову из-за чего его волосы скрыли лицо. — Я хотел их убить, Том. Больше жизни хотел. Мне было плевать на последствия, но я сдержался! Не позволил себе уничтожить эти ничтожества!

— Ты молодец, Северус, молодец, — Реддл подошел к парню и приобнял его, поворачивая и заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Прости, я дурак.

— Скажи это еще раз, и я пойму, что сошел с ума, — хмыкнул Северус, прижимаясь к Тому.

— Злюка, — усмехнулся маг, осторожно целуя Снейпа.

Северус обнял Тома за шею руками и ответил на поцелуй. Реддл, не давая Снейпу времени испугаться, проскользнул языком в рот юноши, сплетаясь с ним языками. Миг, и Северус понимает, что лежит на диване, пока Реддл продолжает терзать его рот. Он запустил руку в темные волосы партнера и слегка дернул его.  
Том отпустил парня, но лишь за тем, чтобы мягкими губами опуститься на шею. Северус ахнул, кто бы знал, что шея окажется его слабым местом. А Реддл делал свою работу чертовски хорошо. Он знал, как использовать свой острый язычок, лаская каждое из чувствительных местечек, особенно под подбородком так, что Северусу пришлось наклонить голову назад, чтобы дать Тому доступ. Снейп вновь погладил пальцами мягкие волосы Реддла, удивляясь, какие же густые они.  
Руки Тома бродили по груди Северуса, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей. Сам Снейп очень хотел остановить его, прекратить все, но не нашел в себе сил. Он уже возбудился от поцелуев, веса Тома на нем, его нежных пальцев, и слизеринцу хотелось еще.

Расстегнув ремень, рука Тома скользнула в трусы Снейпа и обхватила член в крепкий кулак, заставляя Северуса выгнутся в спине.  
Реддл опустился поцелуями на грудь, играя языком с твердой горощеной, набухших сосков. Северус вцепился ногтями в спину партнера и с криком излился ему в руку. Но маг не отпустил его, а вновь поцеловал, потераясь сквозь ткань о бедро Северуса.

— Том, перевернись, — хрипло попросил Снейп.

Реддл, придерживая партнера, перевернул их так, чтобы Северус оказался на нем сверху.

— Это достаточно хорошо для тебя? — усмехнулся Том, плотно сжимая бедра подростка.

Северус залился румянцем, удивляясь, насколько сильным, уверенным в себе и доминирующим был Том. Он сполз ниже, оглядывая прекрасное тело любимого в свете неярких свечей. Растягнув ремень, Снейп снял с Тома брюки и со стоном опустился ниже, дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до головки.

— Сев… — захлебнувшись стоном, промямлил Реддл.

Снейп ничего не ответил, только заглотил глубже, ощущая терпкий привкус смазки у себя на языке — ему определенно нравилось, что и он может так же быстро возбудить Тома, как и тот заводил его самого.

Северус развел ноги мага чуть в стороны, ласково поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер, не переставая интенсивно сосать уже полностью вставший член. Губы плотно смыкались на пенисе, и Том уже сам начал толкаться в жаркую глубину рта Снейпа.


	6. Chapter 6

— Сев, вставай, — кто-то ласково прошептал на ухо, заставляя Северуса поморщится. — Вставай, мы должны добраться до спален до отбоя. А ты еще должен проверить, все ли слизеринци в своих кроватях.  
Снейп приоткрыл глаза, сонно зевая. Он совершенно забыл о времени, уснув возле Тома в Тайной комнате. А на вечер у парня еще были планы.  
Поднявшись с дивана и Тома, на котором Северус лежал, он принялся одеваться.  
— Хочешь, я помогу тебе проверить, все ли в своих спальнях? — спросил Реддл, наблюдая за парнем. Сейчас он выглядел настолько мило, что Том не удержался и поцеловал Снейпа.  
— Нет, не хватало еще, чтобы тебя кто-то увидел и вновь назначил нам отработку.  
— Ладно, идем, — Том взял Северуса за руку и повел к выходу.

***

Локи возвращался с кабинета директора, мысленно проклиная его. Это же надо было созвать всех учителей и три часа «совещаться» на какую-то идиотскую тему о мире и любви. «Наверняка случай с его дорогими гриффиндорцами так повлиял на старика», думал Бог, направляясь в библиотеку. Он хотел взять несколько книг для чтения ночью. Все же он Бог, а для них сон не столь важен, как для людей.  
Пройдя мимо возмущенной библиотекарши, Локи направился к запретной секции. В Хогвартсе полно разных книг, но только в запретной секции можно найти что-то стоящие.

***

— Удачи, — Том поцеловал Северуса и вошел в свою спальню. Конечно, он мог остаться рядом с Снейпом в его комнате как сторосты, но Сев отказался, сославшись на то, что не хочет его будить, когда придет.  
Сам Северус быстро направился в свою комнату и достал книгу о крестражах. Он намеревался уничтожить ее, и для этого направился в Выручай комнату.  
Осмотревшись и никого не заметив, Снейп быстро вошел внутрь, удивившись. Комната почему-то приняла очертания простого зала без каких-либо предметов декора.  
Бросив книгу на пол, юноша выхватил палочку и направил ее на книгу.  
— Адеско Файр, — громко сказал Северус, наблюдая как из его палочки вырывается Адский огонь. Он быстро окутал книгу, сжигая ее.  
Наблюдая, как от книги ничего не остается, Снейп улыбнулся. Теперь никто не помешает ему и Тому создать новое будущее. Подняв глаза, юноша увидел, как языки пламени медленно окутывают комнату, и не сумел заставить себя сказать контрзаклинание. Огонь как будто загипнотезировал Северуса, не позволяя отвести взгляд.  
«Такой яркий, такой сильный, невероятный…», проскользнуло в мыслях парня. Ему казалось, будто огонь танцевал вокруг него какой-то дьявольский танец, подползая все ближе и ближе.  
Не сумев сдержаться, Северус протянув руку и прикоснулся к огню. Где-то вглубине сознания проскользнула мысль об ожоге и боле, но ее так и не последовало. Язычки пламени плавно перешли на руки, играя разными яркими красками.

***

Локи возвращался с библиотеки, держа в руках несколько тяжелых томов по темной магии. Сама библиотекарша уже давно ушла, не желая ждать профессора, которому вздумалось почитать. Благо защитные чары встановливаются автоматически, как только последний маг выйдет после отбоя с библиотеки.  
Сделав несколько шагов, Локи остановился. Он как будто почувствовал мощную волну энергии, находящуюся где-то в замке. Только она почему-то совершенно отличалась от магии людей, скорее… чем-то напоминала энергию Богов. Нет, она не была столь ледянной, как сила Локи, или властной, как энергия Тора и Одина, но… она была яркой и неконтролируемой.  
Удивившись, Локи побежал к месту скопления силы, желая все узнать. Ведь он не мог не заметить, чтобы у кого-то из учеников были действительно необычные способности.  
— Что за… — удивился Локи, когда оказался возле стены. Внимательно ее осмотрев, Бог хмыкнул. «Тайная комната?», подумал он, войдя внутрь, и тут же замерев. Внутри оказался просторный зал без окон и мебели, полностью охваченный огнем. Тот поднимался вверх, окружая все вокруг, и собираясь в центре. Прищурив глаза, Локи сумел заметить кого-то внутри жуткой огневой картины.  
— Немедленно это прекрати! — прокричал Бог, надеясь, что его услышат и остановят это безумие. Сам огонь уже начал приближаться к нему, желая уничтожить.  
Поняв, что незнакомец не желает ничего прекращать, Локи бросил книги подальше и наложил на них заклинание, чтобы они не пострадали. Вздохнув, Бог прикрыл глаза. Его кожа начала приобретать неестественный синий цвет, а одежда стремительно превращалась в черно-зеленую форму Локи, которую он носил в Асгарде. Открыв ярко красные глаза, Бог усмехнулся. В таком обличии огонь для него почти не опасен, чего не скажешь о Хогвартсе.  
Выставив одну руку вперед, Локи создал на полу дорожку из льда, по которой направился к таинственному незнакомцу, уворачиваясь от близко подобрашегося пламени.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Бог, ставая рядом. — Северус? — было весьма трудно узнать мрачноватого парня в этом… Его черные волосы развивались и в них будто играли искры магии. На ладонях парень держал огонь, будто играя с ним. Сам Снейп будто светился, из-за чего огонь его не обжигал, а спокойно играл на одежде и коже. — Северус! — прикрикнул Локи, подходя еще ближе.  
Парень отвлекся от своей забавы и посмотрел на Бога, заставив того вздрогнуть. Вместо черных глаз на Локи посмотрели два яркие огоньки.  
— Гость, — каким-то твёрдым и отстраненным голосом сказал Снейп. — Я тебя не звал. Уйди.  
— Нет! — твердо ответил Локи. Парень явно был не в себе, и он не мог оставить его одного в таком состоянии. — Убери огонь.  
— Зачем? Он прекрасен, — мечтательно улыбнулся Северус, вновь смотря на огонь. — Я никогда не видел ничего красивее.  
— Он опасен! — раздражался Бог.  
— Для меня — нет.  
— Ладно, попробуем по другому, -Локи направил руку на огонь, замораживая его. Только через несколько секунд огонь вновь начал «оживать», расстаивая лёд.  
— Тебе его не убрать, — жестко рассмеялся Северус.  
Локи замер, осматриваясь. Огонь не уменьшился, зато сейчас, кажется, намеривался уничтожить его. Поняв бесполезность своей затеи, Бог вновь посмотрел на парня.  
«Огонь действительно не трогает его. Скорее ластится, как большой котенок… Или как защитник», Локи чертыхнулся, понимая, что прав. «Это больше не обычный огонь. Скорее всего, у Северуса в роду был кто-то из Высших. Может ангел или Бог, который мог управлять огнем. Это немного упрощает поиск». Локи задумался, и не успел отвернуться, из-за чего огонь полоснул его по щеке, заставляя зашипеть.  
— Северус, успокойся, все хорошо, — Бог протянул руку, прикасаясь к парню. Как оказалось, подобное действие не понравилось ни ему, от огню. На секунду все замерло, а после на Локи посыпались огненные удары. Но сейчас и Бог отпустил свою силу, позволяя льду смешаться с огнем в некую дьявольскую картину.  
В зале бушевали две могущественные стихии, не желая проиграть «битву». Каждая из них была невероятно сильной. Ледянная — холодная и рассудительная. А огневая — необузданная и поэтому неконтролируемая.  
— Северус, возьми себя в руки, — сказал Локи, понимая, что если они не успокоятся, то уничтожат все, на своем пути. — Я знаю, что это невероятно сложно, но ты должен. Подумай о всех, кто может умереть из-за нашей силы. Подумай обо всем, что дорого для тебя. О зельях, библиотеке, темной магии, — перечислял Локи, хотя и понимал всю бесполезность своих попыток. Северус, конечно, увлекается всем этим, но не любит. «Точно, любит! Или считает, что любит», мысленно усмехнулся Бог. — Подумай о Реддле! Вспомни его лицо, глаза, улыбку, голос. Ты ведь не хочешь потерять Тома Реддла!  
С каждым словом из глаз Северуса исчезали искры, а огонь вокруг больше не казался столь вражеским.  
— Молодец, а теперь убери его.  
Снейп несколько секунд всматривался в красные глаза, а после вытянул руку, поглощая огонь. Локи улыбнулся, убирая свою силу и тут же подхватил падающего парня на руки.  
— Как устроить пожар, так ничего, а как дойти до спальни, так я устал, — совсем не злобно сказал Локи.

***

Том уставился на облизывающего Северуса. Его синие глаза прилипли к влажному и розовому языку, который быстро скрылся за обкусанными губами. Дернув ухмыляющегося парня на себя, Реддл, вопреки ожиданиям подростка, нежно поцеловал его, позволяя их языкам сплестись в медленном танце, а потом в страстном танго, как будто это был последний миг их жизни…  
Внезапно по телу Реддла прошелся холод, из-за чего он подскочил на кровати, сжимая в руке палочку и оставляя сны о Северусе до лучших времен.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, Барон? — спросил Реддл, смотря на призрака своего факультета.  
Соседи по комнате зашевелились в своих кроватях, но не проснулись.  
Призрак безмолвно парил возле постели Тома, перебирая свои цепи.  
— Северус вызвал Адский огонь в Выручай комнате, — спокойным и даже безразличным тоно произнес Кровавый Барон.  
— ЧТО?  
— С парнем все в порядке. Один из профессоров помог ему усмирить огонь.  
— Один день, один чертов день! — Том встал и начал быстро собираться. — Один день без Темной магии и проблем, что она несет за собой, разве я так много прощу? Где он? У Дамблдора?  
— Нет, — мягко ответил призрак. — Директор о происшествии так и не узнал. Сейчас юный мистер Снейп в комнатах профессора Лафейсона.  
— Почему он у него? — подозрительно спросил Том, напрягаясь, а внутри подняла голову ядовитая змея ревности.  
— Именно он помог Северусу с Адским Огнем, — как маленькому ребенку ответил Барон.  
Том обулся и быстрым шагом покинул комнату.

***

Простонав, Северус открыл глаза, осматриваясь. Небольшая и светлая комната была ему знакома еще с прошлого пробуждения.  
— Профессор… — прохрипел подросток.  
Локи тут же приподнял голову парня и приложил к его рту кубок, в горло потекла чистая и прохладная вода с еле заметной ноткой морозной свежести.  
Силы начали быстро возвращаться к подростку и он сел в постели. Локи вернул кубок на столик у камина и вновь осмотрел своего невольного пациента. В Снейпе чувствовались разные качества настоящего мужчины: ум, воля, твердый характер и стальной стержень. Это притягивало и манило…  
Вдруг в комнату Лафейсона ворвался Реддл и ревнивым взглядом осмотрел обоих магов.  
— Том! — Северус подскочил на кровати и бросился к своему парню. — Что случилось?  
— Пора поболтать с этой глупой ящерицей, — пробубнил себе под нос Локи, слыша в уме смех Василиска. — Он не может открывать своему глупому Наследничку каждую дверь! Тем более в мои комнаты!  
— Северус, с тобой все в порядке? — не смотря на прохладный тон, глаза Тома святились от беспокойства.  
— Да, все хорошо, — попытался успокоить Тома Северус.  
Честно говоря, парень немного был расстроен появлением Реддла. Все же ему хотелось пообщаться с Лафейсоном, узнать, что же произошло в Выручай комнате. Воспоминания самого Снейпа были смутные. Он помнил, как вызвал Адский огонь, уничтожил им книгу, а после… пустота. Это пугало и настораживало.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — бросил Том, хватая Северуса за руку. Он хотел поскорее уйти и выяснить, что вновь произошло.  
Бросив прощальный взгляд на Лафейсона, Северус вышел с Реддлом. Он понимал, что сейчас его вновь ожидают суровые разборки из-за вызванного Адского огня, и уже мысленно готовился к ним. Пообещав себе потом поговорить с профессором истории, Северус вместе с Томом вошел в его спальню для старост.

***

Бросив разочарованый взгляд на дверь, где только что скрылись Снейп и Реддл, Локи запрыгнул на постель. Ему нужно хорошенько обдумать все, что произошло ночью.  
Бог прекрасно помнил, как произошло его первое «знакомство» с стихией. Тогда Локи очень сильно поссорился с Тором и заморозил всю таверну, вместе с асгардцами, которые там находились. Благо Фригг быстро появилась и помогла угомонить разбушевавшуюся стихию, а после всех разморозить. Но огонь не лёд! Его сдержать очень сложно, а научится им управлять еще сложнее. Не зря же стихия огня очень редко появляется в ком-то. Северус силен, как для человека, а значит ему будет нужна помощь, которую Локи может предложить. Только есть одна проблема: парень упрям и не захочет соглашаться. Поэтому его нужно заинтересовать. Это вполне легко, ведь юноша, как и сам Бог, любит учить что-то новое и эксперментировать.  
Дальше следовало подумать о самом Северусе и отношении Локи к нему. Мужчина готов признать, что за все время, пока они знакомы, парень проявил себя с хорошей стороны. Он отлично знал историю, и, как позже выяснил Локи, все предметы, много читал, был острым на язык.  
Бог даже готов был признать, что они с Снейпом похожи, но есть одно НО. Северус встречается с Реддлом. Более того, они всегда вместе. Это Локи не устраивало, и он намеривался это исправить. Реддл слишком самоуверен и он погубит Снейпа, если ему не помешать. Поэтому если вначале Бог не хотел ничего портить и мешать смертным, то тут дело принципа.

***

— Северус, зачем ты вызвал Адский огонь?! — прорычал Том в лицо парня. — Неужели так сложно продержаться хотя бы день без какого-то темного заклинания?! Мы ведь сегодня это обсуждали. Или мои слова для тебя ничего не значат?  
— Том, подожди, — перебил мага Северус. — Скажи мне, зачем мы тут? И я не имею в виду Хогвартс, мы оба знаем, что можем сдать все экзамены хоть завтра без всяких подготовок. Зачем мы тут? Почему нас вернули именно в это время? И нет, я не перевожу стрелки. Просто без ответов на эти вопросы ты не поймешь, зачем я сделал это.  
— Мне плевать на то, зачем нас сюда отправили. Но подумай, как ты исполнишь своё «предназначение», если будешь сидеть в Азкабане? Неужели ты думаешь, что подобную вспышку магии, которая выливается из Адского огня, не почувствует директор Хогвартса? Скажи спасибо судьбе за то, что Дамблдор покинул школу вместе с аврорами. Наверняка пошел жаловаться на них.  
— Я хотел уничтожить вещь, которая в прошлом сломала твою жизнь. Вещь, которую, как я подозреваю, тебе подбросил именно Дамблдор. Но ЕЕ ничего не брало, — Северус мрачно посмотрел на Тома, позволяя увидеть в глазах боль прошлого. — Можешь мне поверить, я перепробывал все… Я вообще не хочу говорить об этом.  
Северус опустился на подоконник и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я боюсь, Том. Боюсь, что все повториться и ты снова умрешь у стен этого замка, погубив вместе с собой сотни жизней.  
Том замер, не зная, что сказать. Злость, которая появилась из-за боязни за жизнь Северуса испарилась. Теперь маг и сам не знал, чего хочет. С одной стороны Северус помог ему, а с другой… он мог погибнуть, если бы не сдержал огонь! Да и боль от-того, что Снейп ничего ему не сказал, решив действовать самостоятельно, заставляла кровь бежать быстрее.  
— Какая же ты сволочь, Северус, — произнес Том, подходя к парню и приобнимая за плечи.  
— Если бы я тебе рассказал, ты бы не устоял перед соблазном. Тем более, что ты не помнишь, к чему все привело, — как-то печально усмехнулся Снейп, продолжая сидеть все в той же позе.  
— Ты мне настолько не доверяешь? — горько усмехнулся Том. Да, вполне возможно, что в прошлом могло случится черт-знает-что, но это всего лишь прошлое. Сейчас у него, Реддла, есть Северус, которому он может полностью довериться, не боясь удара в спину. И это уже много чего меняет.  
— Я просто знаю, как ты боишься… — «смерти» про себя договорил Северус. — И знаю, что чтобы я не сказал, ты бы все равно сделал по-своему, из-за чего ловушка бы захлопнулась и все повторилось. Смерть детей, битва у Хогвартса, мое убийство тобой и твоя смерть… Сейчас же, сейчас есть шанс, что все пойдет по другому пути. По крайне мере, я на это надеюсь.  
— Значит, я по-твоему слабохарактерный да, Северус?! Я не способен устоять перед чем-то?! — зарычал Том на ухо парню, сжимая его плечи.  
— Нет, но… Том, мне больно!  
Реддл разжал пальцы, поглаживая Снейпа.  
— Это все прошлое, Северус, — твердо произнес он, заставляя старосту посмотреть на него. — Каждое наше действие меняет то, что ты помнишь, и только нам решать, что потом случится. Не зацикливайся на прошлом. Того, что было, уже не будет.  
— Ты сам в это слабо веришь.  
— Дамблдор всего лишь человек, жизнь которого может оборваться. Никто не застрахован от смерти, Северус, — холодно сказал Том. Его начал бесить этот глупый разговор. — Мне не интересно прошлое-будущее, которое все равно не повторится. Да и твой дорогой профессор истории не был в том времени. Не хочешь сказать, чем вы занимались, когда я пришел?!  
— Ничем, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Я только в себя пришел, когда ты пришел. Мы с ним даже не поговорили о том, что произошло в комнате.  
— Прости, что помешал вам, — со злостью бросил Том, отходя от парня. Его начала бесить упрямость Снейпа. Парня, казалось, интересовало все, что угодно, только не Реддл. То Дамблдор, то Лафейсон, то какая-то мистическая речь, которая когла-то испортила ему жизнь, то гриффиндорци… Да что угодно, но не он.  
— Том, все, что я сегодня сделал, было ради тебя. Ты же знаешь, я умру за тебя. И мне хочется для тебя и твоего будущего всего самого лучшего, поэтому я не могу просто опустить руки.  
— Готов на все? — Том развернулся, с злой усмешкой смотря на Северуса. — А если я скажу тебе прыгнуть с Астрономической башни? Или переспать с кем-то? Ты готов ради меня быть с другим человеком просто потому, что я так хочу? Северус, не неси чушь. У каждого человека есть свой предел, та черта, за которую он не может переступить. Да я и не хочу заставлять тебя это делать, — Том прижался к Снейпу, задумываясь.  
На несколько секунд комната погрузились в тишину, как вдруг лицо Северуса осветила улыбка.  
— Том, давай уедим из Англии. Куда угодно. Куда захочешь. Главное, подальше отсюда. И там ты построишь новое государство без грязи и гнили, что присуща Англии.  
— Я не хочу уезжать. Это будет считаться бегством. Мы можем уехать на некоторое время, но рано или поздно я вернусь сюда с тобой или без тебя.  
— Но для мирной жизни Дамблдор должен умереть, — заметил Северус.  
— Он умрет с нашей помощью или просто из-за старости, — хмыкнул Том. — Уже поздно и нам пора отдохнуть. Я ведь не хочу, чтобы ты весь день спал. Спокойной ночи, Сев, — маг подошел к Снейпу и поцеловал в губы, после чего ушел.


	7. Chapter 7

В течение следующей недели, Северус, чтобы не нервировать Тома, которому не нравилось излишне близкое общение Снейпа с профессором Лафейсоном, решил не дразнить дракона. Он избегал мужчину, и тот как будто все поняв, не лез, но завалил весь факультет Слизерин работой на самые разные темы.  
Остальные факультеты, которым повезло не оказаться в опале профессора, старательно измывались над Слизиреном, всевозможными способами высказывая, что они не достойны другого отношения к себе. Благо все это пока ограничивалось лишь словами, но Северус знал, что стоит Поттеру и его дебилам выйти из больничного крыла, они позаботятся и о физической стороне вопроса.  
Как бы Северус не следил за собой и не обходил Лафейсона стороной, но любопытство все больше и больше грызло его.  
На Слизерине что-то трудно утаить, и поэтому змейки все же как-то узнали, что именно Северус прописал Поттера и его дружков в больничное крыло. К счастью, без подробностей.  
А несколько дней назад к Снейпу подошел Абрахас Малфой и сообщил, что Поттер под Veritasium в Аврорате дал показания о том, что на них никто не нападал. Гриффиндорцы тренировали в коридоре новые заклинания, что проходили недавно на чарах.  
Финниган разозлился на слова Фрэнка о том, что Лантроп сделал предложение руки и сердца магле Марлин Джексон, и бросил в порыве злости непростительное заклинание.  
После таких показаний, Финнигана должны были упечь в Азкабан, но старик как-то смог договориться и дело замяли. И теперь Северуса грызло любопытство, ведь он не изменял воспоминания Поттера. А единственный, кто знал, что он внушил Лонгботтому и Финнигану — Лафейсон! И то, что произошло значило лишь одно, именно профессор Локи Лафейсон изменил воспоминания Поттера! Причем так изыскано, что этого не обнаружил ни Альбус, ни Аврорат.  
— Лафейсон изменил воспоминания Поттера;  
— Лафейсон спас его в Выручай комнате, и не сдал при этом директору;  
— Лафейсон попал в Хогвартс, успокоив призрака старого учителя. И попал он в школу, вслед за Северусом и Томом;  
Одно его присутствие меняет будущие в неизвестную и неизведанную сторону. Северус жаждал поговорить с ним. Вновь взглянуть в его лукавые зеленые глаза и взбеситься от очередной колкой фразы. Снейп просто хотел увидеть мужчину, и ему безумно надоела эта беготня.  
Именно поэтому Северус сейчас стоял у комнаты профессора, сжимая в кармане руку в кулак. Том его поймет. Должен. Ибо от его понимания зависит очень многое. Если Том с ним, то значит Северус смог найти свой кусочек, что пропал так давно. Рядом с Томом Северус чувствует себя целым. А если нет… Северус не хочет даже думать об этом.  
— Входи уже, Северус, — с мягкой усмешкой заметил Локи, стоило двери открыться. Мужчина сидел на диване и выглядел очень довольным.  
— Я бы хотел поговорить, профессор Лафейсон, — произнес Северус, встав напротив мужчины.  
— Локи.  
— Что? — спросил Северус, замерев.  
— Мы уже давно знакомы и даже немного связанны, — Локи хмыкнул, поняв, о чем думает смертный. — Думаю, ты можешь называть меня по имени. А мое имя Локи. Ты же не против того, что я называю тебя по имени, Северус?  
— Нет, — ответил Северус. — Спасибо… ну, за то, что помогли с Поттером и в Выручай комнате. Я понятие не имею, почему все получилось вот так.  
— Что ты почувствовал, когда вызвал огонь? — внезапно спросил профессор.  
— Вначале ничего необычного. Огонь быстро распространился по комнате, я кожей очущал исходящий от него жар, а потом… Пламя как будто начало меня гипнотезировать. Я не мог отвести от огня взгляд. Он… будто говорил со мной. Черт, наверное я просто схожу с ума, — парень опустил взгляд в пол, горько усмехаясь. Он не планировал это обсуждать с профессором, но не сумел сдержаться. Ему просто надо выговориться. Конечно, можно было все рассказать Тому, но Северус боялся, что тот его не поймет.  
— А ты помнишь, как оказался у меня?  
— Нет. Огонь вокруг — последнее, что я помню. Кстати, как вы его сдержали? Адский огонь может сдержать только тот, кто его вызвал. Может вы и меня этому научите?  
— Пусть то, как я его остановил, будет моим маленьким секретом. А вот на счет научить… хм, а это можно. Только взамен я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня зельям. Кое-кто говорил, что у тебя к ним талант, — Локи и сам не знал, зачем это сказал, но и отказываться от своих слов не мог. А так он хотя бы научиться готовить некоторые зелья. Да, Фригг научила его многим рецептам, но они отличаются от рецептов людей.  
— Зачем вам это? — с удивлением спросил Северус.  
— Мне скууучно, — протянул Локи, который в данный момент был безумно похож на маленького ребенка.  
— Хорошо. Возьмём котел и все необходимое, а ингредиенты одолжим у профессора Слизнорта. Думаю, он будет не против.  
Факультет Слизерин очень закрытое и консервативное сообщество с жесткой иерархией власти. Между собой змейки могут грызться как пауки в тесной банке, но стоит напасть на них внешнему врагу, и факультет встанет как монолит, где один за всех, и все за одного.  
Но самое интересное это то, что тайны и скелеты из шкафов выпадают внутри Слизерина с регулярной постоянностью. Утаить что-то в секрете от остальных безумно трудно и требует не мало сил, времени и хитрости.  
Поэтому тот факт, что Наследник Слизерина выбрал себе в качестве партнера полукровку Снейпа очень многих возмутил, и змеек не смягчил даже тот факт, что Снейп один справился с тремя главными заводилами Гриффиндора, отправив их в больничное крыло и вынудив использовать против него Убивающие проклятие.  
Поэтому когда между парнями пробежала черная кошка в виде профессора истории Локи Лафейсона, все замерли в ожидании взрыва. А то, что он произойдет никто не сомневался, ибо Тому уже доложили, что Северус сейчас находиться в апартаментах Лафейсона.  
— Это ничего не значит. Ты же понимаешь, что Лафейсон мог сам его вызвать, — разумно заметил Малфой, стараясь успокоить друга, который ходил по комнате, как загнанный зверь.  
— Если бы Лафейсон его вызвал, мы бы об этом знали, — выплюнул Реддл. Злость и ревность медленно, но верно поднимались на поверхность, требуя отомщения и боли, желательно надоедливого профессора.  
— Парень умен, и он не стал бы так подставляться, если бы у него не было реальной причины.  
— И какая же причина у Северуса для общения с Лафейсоном, Абрахас? — рыкнул Том.  
— Та же, почему я уже третий вечер этой недели трачу на глупое эссе, о временах вторжений саксов. Лафейсону что-то нужно от Снейпа, это всем понятно, — блондин взмахнул рукой вокруг себя.- Иначе бы он не завалил факультет своими глупыми и не нужными контрольными, эссе, тестами и проверочными работами. Первачки уже задаются вопросом, не хочет ли профессор из всех нас сделать историков. И это длится уже две мордровских недели.  
— Мы выстаивали раньше и не под таким прессом, — отмахнулся Том. — Северус бы никогда не пошел просить этого урода за нас, ибо знает, что наши посчитают это слабостью и предательством.  
— А я и не говорил, что он пошел просить за нас, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Но что-то произошло между ними. Что-то серьезное. И я предлагаю тебе не устраивать Северусу допросов, тем более не советую срывать на нем свое плохое настроение. Покажи ему, что ты выше ревности и недоверия.  
— Как?! Проигнорировать то, что он нарушил мое желание и пошел к этому ничтожеству?!  
— Устрой ему романтическое свидание и выведай то, что их связывает, уж ты то это умеешь, — отрезал Абрахас. — Повторяю, Снейп у Лафейсона не ради того, чтобы насолить тебе или изменить. Стоит лишь вспомнить как он на тебя смотрит и сразу станет ясно, что другой человек его в этом плане не интересует. Там что-то другое, Том, то, что мы не знаем. Так узнай, что их связывает, и тогда уже принимай решение о наказании или же помиловании.

***

Северус с сожалением посмотрел на золотое яйцо дракона, выставленное в ветрине.  
— Решил завести дракона, Северус? — оценивающе протянул наблюдающий за парнем Локи.  
— Нет, — Снейп закатил глаза. — Но из него вышло бы великолепное зелье силы.  
— Что?  
— Зелье Силы готовят из яйц дракона. Оно способно на несколько дней многократно увеличить магическую силу владельца, — закатив глаза, пояснил Снейп. — Правда когда эффект закончиться, ты пару дней проваляешься совсем без сил, но оно того стоит. С этим зельем я бы смог убить Дамблдора и сделать так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал.  
— Кровожадные мысли, — заметил за их спиной незнакомый Северусу голос. Юноша резко обернулся, кончик его палочки упирался в мощную фигуру голубоглазого блондина, который с мягкой улыбкой смотрел на Северуса и направленную на него палочку.  
— Брат, что ты здесь делаешь? — раздраженно прошипел брюнет, сузив зеленные глаза.  
— Я не могу соскучиться, Локи? —  
мягко улыбнулся блондин.  
— Возвращайся домой и надоедай там своим дружкам, — отрезал Локи.  
«Дом профессора в Ирландии?», мысленно сам у себя спросил Северус, вновь оглядывая незнакомую магическую улицу Дублина. «Ну это по-крайне мере объясняет, почему он для покупок ингредиентов перенес нас сюда, при этом назвав рынки Хогсмита и Косого переулка отстойными дырами».  
Магическая улица Дублина, Мальтальяти, далеко ушла и от Хогсмита и от Косого переулка. Здесь было чисто и при желании и наличии денег можно найти много интересного.  
— Не будь таким категоричным, брат, — хмыкнул блондин и повернулся к Северусу, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия. — Тор… Лафейсон.  
— Тор, Локи… вас назвали в честь скандинавских Богов, — неожиданно для себя заметил Северус, опуская палочку, и отвечая на рукопожатие.  
— Ты мне нравишься, малыш, — рассмеялся Тор, подмигнув нахмурившемуся брату.  
Взглянув на Локи, Северус мысленно вздохнул. «Судя по его лицу, профессор не очень хорошо ладит с братом. Или просто не хотел этой встречи».  
— Я прогуляюсь, — сказал парень, не желая мешать братьям разговаривать.  
— Хорошо, только далеко не отходи, — кивнул Локи. Дождавшись, когда Снейп подошел к витрине очередного магазинчика, он повернулся к Тору. — И как ты узнал, где я?  
— Мама помогла. Ты же знаешь, что в нашей семейке только Фригг и ты умеете управлять магией. А Фандрал помог направить Радужный мост в наиболее защищенное от человеческих глаз место.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты идиот. Это же надо было отправиться в Мидгард ради меня.  
— Почему это ради тебя? — обиделся Тор. — У меня свидание с одной прелестной леди, у которой в этом городке какая-то конференция.  
— Неужели ты вновь начал общаться с той смертной? Как же ее зовут? Катрин…  
— Келли, — напомнил Одинсон, поправляя свой шикарный костюм. — Надеюсь она простит меня за то, что я так долго ее не навещал.  
— Если согласилась пойти с тобой на свидание, то уже простила.  
— Как у тебя дела с парнем?  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Лафейсон, ища глазами обсуждаемый объект. Северус нашелся возле входа в библиотеку.  
— Он симпатичный, — улыбнулся Тор, за что получил удар в бок.  
— Во-первых, Северус мой ученик. Во-вторых, он обычный смертный.  
— Ты бы не обратил внимание на ОБЫЧНОГО смертного. Признайся, он тебе интересен.  
— Это не твое дело, Тор. Поэтому настоятельно советую не вмешиваться.

***

Том бродил по замку, не зная, что делать. Сначала он пробовал сделать уроки, но его мысли были слишком далеко от школьных предметов. Все внимание Реддла занимал Северус, который уже несколько часов не находился в замке. Сначала он был в чертового профессора Лафейсона, но после несколько учеников видели, как они вместе покинули замок.  
Северус оглянулся на продолжающих спорить братьев, и вошел в неприметный магазинчик с магическими амулетами.  
Чего в нем только не было: амулеты от болезней, стихийных бедствий, злых сверхъестественных существ, амулеты индейцев Северной Америки, амулеты из Египта. В центре множества амулетов из страны пеков и пирамид лежал, конечно, жук-скарабей — символ созидания, возрождения и воскрешения, мудрости и бессмертия.  
— Вам бы подошли Тигриные когти. Считается, что они приносят удачу и придают решимости и уверенности в себе, — произнесла девушка рядом с Северусом. Повернув голову, парень замер. Девушка была очень красивой. Золотисто-карие глаза, темнорусые волосы и стройная фигура.  
— Вы так думаете?  
— Да, — мягко кивнула злотовласка. — Мне кажется, что вам не хватает удачи.  
— Почему вы так решили? — подняв бровь, усмехнулся Снейп.  
— Не знаю, — девушка пожала плечами. — Назовите это женской интуицией.  
— Северус Снейп, — подросток, вспомнив о манерах, слегка поклонился.  
— Мне приятно познакомиться с вами, Северус, — улыбнулась девушка. — Меня зовут Келли Летто.  
— Мне тоже очень приятно, мисс Летто. А вы что-нибудь себе выбрали?  
— Да, — Келли раскрыла ладонь, на которой лежал изящно выполненный Глаз Гора.  
— Келли, вот ты где, — с улыбкой в магазинчик вошел Тор, за которым следовал Локи. — О, я смотрю вы уже знакомы.  
Девушка непонимающе оглянулась между Северусом и Тором.  
— Келли, познакомься, это друг моего брата — Северус Снейп, а вот этот маленький бука за моей спиной — мой брат Локи.  
Северус и Келли отчаянно попытались проглотить смешок, но у них мало что получилось. Тор лучился силой и самоуверенностью, присущей всем старшим братьем, правда Локи быстро восстановил равновесие, подарив блондину смачный подзатыльник.  
— Мне очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Локи, — улыбнулась Келли, послав брюнету озорную улыбку. — Тор столько рассказывал о тебе, что у меня создалось впечатление, что мы давно знакомы.  
— Мне тоже приятно познакомится, мисс Летто, — Локи аккуратно взял руку девушки и запечатлил на тонких пальцах символический поцелуй. Келли почувствовала как краснеет, а губы Бога растянулись в усмешке.

***

Кровавый Барон привел Тома в одни из закрытых комнат учителей в северном крыле. Из окна открывался потрясающий вид на Черное озеро и подросток кивнул. Рядом с ним тут же появился один из домовиков замка.  
— Господин желает что-то конкретное?  
— Да, убери тут все хорошо. Приготовь ужин, столик со свечами и не забудь вино и фрукты.  
Пауза.  
— Алкоголь запрещен в замке, — заметил домовик, чьего имени Том даже не запомнил.  
— Меня это не интересует, — отрезал Реддл. — К вечеру вино должно стоять на столе.  
— Ты можешь взять из запасов, что приготовлены для учителей, Карел, — спокойно заметил призрак. — Вряд ли кто-то заметит пропажу одной бутылки.  
Карел с сомнением посмотрел на Кровавого Барона, но все-таки через несколько мгновений тишины кивнул и щелкнул пальцами. Рядом с ним появились моющие средства. Том с призраком, чтобы не мешать домовику с уборкой, вышли в коридор.  
— Все будет хорошо, Том, — прохладно произнес Кровавый Барон, зависнув над полом и поигрывая со своими цепями. — Про эту комнату уже все давным давно забыли и тебе с твоим мальчиком никто не помешает.  
Том кивнул, но его продолжали обуревать сомнения.


	8. Chapter 8

Северус и Локи попрощались с Тором и его девушкой, после чего вышли из магазина. Осмотревшись, Бог кивнул в сторону магазина для зелий.  
«Если судить по слухам, то здесь должны быть едва ли не все принадлежности, которые нужны для зелий. Более того, все сделано из самых лучших металлов и сплавов», подумал Северус, с уважением смотря на Локи. «Правда даже тут есть один большой минус — цены. О некоторых котлах мне остается только мечтать. Хотя, я пока не собираюсь варить что-то действительно невероятно сложное и гениальное».  
— Северус, не отставай, — послышался голос Локи, отрывая парня от мыслей. — Или ты решил здесь остаться?  
— Нет, — буркнул слизеринец, направляясь за учителем в магазин.

Два часа спустя

Закупив все необходимое, уставшие, но довольные, Северус и Локи аппарировали к замку. Многочисленные покупки маги решили уменьшить и спрятать в карманы.  
— Я и не думал, что уже так поздно, — сказал парень, палочкой освещая путь.  
— За приятным времяпровождением час быстро летит, — хмыкнул Лафейсон.  
Они уже подошли к стене и Бог прикоснулся к ней рукой, открывая вход в свои комнаты.  
— Можешь поставить покупки на вон тот столик, — Лафейсон кивнул на предмет декора, увеличивая другие покупки.  
— Я могу идти? — спросил Северус, когда все выложили. Его беспокоила возможная реакция на его долгое отсутствие.  
— Да, конечно. Спасибо, что помог, — улыбнулся профессор.

***

Том перехватил Снейпа у кухни, и вжав с стену, в этот поцелуй Реддл вложил все свои чувства. Желание, Мордред он никого не хотел так, как Северуса. Но… восхитительно длинные и стройные ноги, совершенная фигура! Кто устоит?  
" — Вот профессор Лафейсон и не устоял!» — мысленно прорычал Волдеморт. Ладонь накрыла левое плечо Снейпа и он даже через слои одежды, почувствовал магию собственной метки.  
Северус чувствовал как напрягается плоть Тома упираясь в низ его живота, юноша мог бы целоваться с Томом бесконечно. Его тело будто сходило с ума, от ласк, власти и магии Тома.  
Понимая что вот- вот он утратит контроль и трахнет Северуса, прямо здесь, поэтому отстранился. Северус попытался снова привлечь брюнета к себе, но Том лишь тряхнул головой.  
— Я скучал, Северус, — с улыбкой произнес Реддл, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы зельевара.- И беспокоился, тебя не было полдня.  
— Прости Том, я…  
— — Не важно, — вновь тряхнул головой брюнет, хотя его синие глаза потемнели, он ничем не выдал своего состояния.- У меня были планы на нас сегодня, но раз уж ты был занят, мы ограничимся ужином. Что скажешь?  
— Да, — Северус осторожно обнял Тома и на его лице появилась смущенная улыбка.- Я тоже скучал, Том. Очень сильно.  
Прошептал на ухо Реддла подросток.  
«ТОГДА ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ПРЕДПОЧЕЛ МНЕ, ЛАФЕЙСОНА?!» — Тому хотелось кричать, вопить, трясти Северуса, залезть к нему в голову и все выяснить. Но он ничего не сказал, лишь взял Северуса за руку и повел его темными коридорами, освещенные редкими факелами.  
В северном крыле, лет двести назад жили почти все учителя, кроме деканов, но постепенно им перестали пользоваться и оно опустело. Теперь здесь обитали пауки, мыши и кошки учеников, что охотились на грызунов. Но несмотря на это, в этой части замка не чувствовалось запустения. Домовики хорошо выполняли свою работу.  
Наконец подростки, спустя несколько минут ходьбы, остановились у двери комнаты, в которой, по словам Кровавого Барона, жил учитель астрономии.  
Стоило Северусу войти в комнату у него перехватило дыхание. Она была ярко освещена множеством свеч, маленьких и больших. В огромном камине, над которым весело не менее объемное зеркало, ярко горел огонь, согревающий после осенней прохлады улицы и каменных коридоров. Белые колонны поддерживали высокие потолки на которых росписью было нарисовано звездное небо. На окнах висели белоснежные занавески, одинаково подвязанные черными лентами. На каминной полке стоял прекрасный букет из алых и белых роз. Также букеты из роз стояли на столе, что стоял в середине комнаты. Сервированный серебряными приборами, на которых лежали самые разные фрукты. На маленьком столике чуть в стороне были выставлены закрытые супницы, утятницы, салатницы и еще много чего. Дверь выкрашенная в черное, находилась справа от Снейпа и она наверняка вела в спальню.  
Том закрыл за ними дверь, кинув для верности несколько запирающих и обойдя стоящего столбом Северуса, подошел к стулу, немного поддвигая его.  
— Присаживайся Северус, весь этот ужин для нас с тобой и будет обидно, если он остынет.  
— Это великолепно, Том, — выдохнул пораженный зельевар.- Для меня еще никто и никогда не делал такого!  
— Я рад, что смог удивить тебя, любовь моя, — Том выдохнул, слова вырвались сами по себе, и они были естественны и самое главное правдивы.  
Впервые в жизни, Том Марволо Реддл, влюбился!  
Усадив Северуса за стол, Том сел напротив, наливая из бутылки красное вино. Подав один бокал парню напротив, Реддл мягко улыбнулся.  
— Подожди, — внезапно сказал Северус, понимая, что потом вряд ли будет подходящее время.  
— Что-то случилось? — удивился Том.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знал. Сегодня я был с профессором Лафейсоном, хотя, думаю, что ты и так об этом знаешь. И он попросил меня позаниматься с ним, научить варить некоторые зелья.  
— Зачем? — сухо спросил Реддл, крепко сжимая свободную от бокала руку.  
— Не знаю. Он ведь любит тайны.  
— А тебе нравится их рассплутывать.  
— Да, нравится, но дело не только в этом. Том, я не мог ему отказать. В конце концов он вновь мог начать издеваться над нами. Не думаю, что слизеринцам это бы понравилось. В последнее время у нас и так полно проблем.  
— И половину этих проблем нам создал именно Лафейсон! Северус… он тебе нравится?  
— Что? Том… — попытался оправдаться староста Слизерина.  
— Да или нет? — с нажимом сказал Реддл, ставя на стол бокал.  
— Да, — наконец-то сдался Снейп. — Но, Том, он мне просто симпатичен, не более! Я безумно люблю тебя и не собираюсь тебе с ним изменят, поверь мне!  
Реддл прикрыл глаза, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Лафейсон бесил его каждым своим действием. Мало того, что он издевается над слизеринцами, заваливает их домашними заданиями, так еще и пристает к Северусу. К счастью для него не в буквальном случае, но… до этого не далёко. Они ведь будут работать вместе! Конечно, можно напроситься и пойти вместе с Северусом, но профессор вряд ли позволит. Значит нужно пойти на крайние меры сейчас. Например, показать Снейпу, что он, Том, лучше Лафейсона. И этот вечер должен быть просто замечательным.  
— Том, я не могу иначе, пойми меня пожалуйста, — умолял Снейп, вертя в руках ножку бокала.  
— Северус, я не смогу понять тебя, если ты мне все не расскажешь, — как можно спокойнее заметил Реддл.- Пока я понимаю только то, что он тебе нравиться, тебя влекут тайны Лафейсона и тебе с ним интересно.  
Пауза.  
— Помнишь Поттера и использование в школе Killing Curse? — как-то устало спросил Снейп, Том кивнул.- Эти три идиота вынудили меня тогда обратиться в Пожирателя Смерти.  
— Ты не утратил эту способность? — пораженно выдохнул Волдеморт.  
— Ну меня же учил, именно ты, — с мягкой улыбкой заметил Северус.- И потом, метка, твоя метка Том все еще со мной. Возможно ты этого не помнишь, но ты наградил меня ею, на следующий день после того, как мне исполнилось семнадцать. Мы вернулись в прошлое, но это мое тело. Мое семнадцатилетнее тело. И метка никуда не делась, она все еще со мной. Я все еще Ваш Пожиратель Смерти, Мой Лорд.  
Том залпом выпил вино, не почувствовав вкуса.  
— Хорошо, Поттер и его дружки напали на тебя и ты обратился в Пожирателя, что было дальше?  
— Дуэль, которую они естественно проиграли, — хмыкнул Снейп, отпивая из бокала.- Потом Поттер бросил в меня Killing Curse, я победил Поттера, и тут же рухнул на пол.  
— Твое тело еще не готово к таким нагрузкам, — заметил Реддл, откинувшись в кресле и отрезая себе кусочек лазаньи.- Я не просто так в прошлом, прежде чем отправить вас в бой, заставлял проходить тренировки с Тони. Да он был порой… несдержан.  
— Ты наверное хотел сказать, что Тони со своими новобранцами был, скорее жесток, — усмехнулся Северус вспоминая Долохова. А ведь они не встретят его еще долгие пять лет жизни, пока Тони только на втором курсе Дурмстранга.  
— Хоть один из его уроков оказался лишним? — приподнял бровь Том.- Или способы его обучения, не подготовили вас всех, к тому, что нас ждало?  
— Тони был отличным наставником, — с грустью ответил Снейп.  
— Да, был и будет, — уверенно ответил Волдеморт, срывая с веточки, крупную виноградину и проведя ею по губам зельевара, вынудил того открыть рот, вложив в него сочную и крупную ягоду.- Тренировки с Тони были необходимы не только, для того, чтобы вас не убили, при первом же столкновении. Но и чтобы вы полностью раскрыли свою магию, научились выдерживать и контролировать большие нагрузки. В Хогвартсе это не преподают, как ты знаешь. И именно поэтому, сейчас ты не готов к таким нагрузкам. Что было дальше?  
— От встречи лицом с полом, меня спасло теплое тело. В ту секунду, я мало что понимал, и принял спасателя за тебя, тут же теряя сознание. В себя я пришел, уже в комнатах профессора Лафейсона, — в руке Тома треснул бокал, и красная жидкость растеклась по скатерти как кровавое пятно.  
— Продолжай, — приказал Том, не обращая внимания на порез на руке.  
— Он мне сказал, что не сообщил обо мне Дамблдору. Альбус заходил к Лафейсону, но тот накрыл меня каким-то модифицированными Дезиллюминационными чарами и Альбус меня не обнаружил, он обвинял тебя в нападении на гриффиндорцев, — Северус оторвав от скатерти кусок ткани, опустился перед Томом на колени и взял его за поврежденную руку, вынимая обломок хрусталя и мелкие осколки. По руке тут же крупными каплями побежала кровь, но Снейп не теряя времени, обернул руку, импровизированным бинтом, сожалея, что оставил все зелья в своей комнате. Том выдержал всю процедуру не пикнув, но стоило губам Снейпа пройтись по запястью, он тихо простонал.  
— Не отвлекай меня, — выдернув руку, буркнул Том. Северус вздохнул и прижался к коленке любимого человека.  
— После ухода Альбуса, Лафейсон признался, что мы трое; я, ты и Альбус развлекаем его, ибо ему видители скучно. Он ничего не требовал от меня в обмен на молчание, отвечать на мои вопросы тоже не собирался, поэтому я ушел. Направившись сразу в Больничное крыло. Где с помощью того же профессора, подправил воспоминания Фенигана и Лонгботтома, но я не успел исправить воспоминания Поттера, до твоего с Альбусом появления.  
— Тогда почему он дал те показания в Аврорате? —  
нахмурился Том.- Он должен был сказать правду!  
— Кто-то другой изменил его воспоминания, — подняв голову и посмотрев в синие глаза Реддла, ответил Северус.- Тот кто все знал.  
Пауза.  
— Лафейсон, — как проклятие, выплюнул фамилию мужчины, Том.  
— Да. Это сделал именно он. Потом он помог мне с Адским огнем, в Выручай комнате и снова не слова Альбусу. Я пытался избегать его Том, ты знаешь.  
— И он завал факультет контрольными работами, — сжав поврежденную руку, Том впитывал в себя боль от раны, как губка, только бы держать ум ясным и не поддаваться гневу.  
Северус прав, он ОБЯЗАН Лафейсону, и от этого никуда не деться. Как бы не хотелось, запретить эти занятия. Том поддержит Северуса.  
— Если он позволит себе на этих занятиях лишнее, он умрет, — спокойно сообщил будущий Темный Лорд.  
— Я не позволю этому произойти, — наконец-то сказал Северус, поднимаясь.  
Вытащив палочку, парень провел ею по раненной руке Реддла, заживляя особенно маленькие разрезы. Том слабо улыбнулся, наблюдая за манипуляциями старосты.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул он, немного расслабляясь. В конце концов Реддл ни за что не позволит Северусу быть с Лафейсоном или кем-то другим. — Хватит говорить об этом зарвавшемся историке. Этот вечер должен быть только наш. Поэтому предлагаю продолжить, пока блюда полностью не остыли.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Снейп, вновь присаживаясь за стол.

***

Когда с ужином было покончено Том поднялся, протягивая Северусу руку. Тот удивленно посмотрел на мага, но после встал, сжимая протянутую руку. Щелчок пальцев и в комнате заиграла красивая медленная мелодия. Обняв Северуса, Том улыбнулся, уводя парня в танец.  
Снейп сильнее прижался к магу, вдыхая приятный аромат. Больше всего он хотел только две вещи. Первая, чтобы все проблемы уничтожились и развеялись. А вторая, чтобы этот миг никогда не кончался.  
— Знаешь, мне даже не вериться, что мы вдвоем. Все время кажется, будто сейчас сюда кто-то ворвется и испортит нам вечер, — прошептал Том. — Тот же Поттер, Дамблдор или Лафейсон… как же они меня достали.  
— Меня тоже, — Северус посмотрел в синие глаза мага и слабо улыбнулся. — Но сейчас мы действительно вдвоем и никто нам не помешает.  
Улыбнувшись, Реддл немного наклонил голову и поцеловал парня. Почувствовав, как чужой рот приоткрылся, маг быстро проскользнул в него языком. Решив не тянуть, Том разорвал поцелуй и подхватил Северуса на руки, направляясь в спальню.  
Увы, но маги так и не узнали, что за ними наблюдают. Локи Лафейсон, который решил убедиться, что Северус доберется до своей комнаты без приключений, сразу же после ухода парня подошел к большому зеркалу в темно-зеленой оправе. Его Богу когда-то подарила Фригг. С помощью этого зеркала можно было увидеть едва ли не всех, при чём не только людей, но и Богов.  
Подумав несколько минут, Локи представил Северуса, после чего посмотрел на зеркало, которое сразу же нашло парня и… Реддла. В тот момент они как-раз обсуждали его. Даже не расстроившись, Бог с удовольствием наблюдал интересную картину под названием «Ссора». Когда Том пригласил Северуса на танец, Локи сжал пальцы в кулаки. А вот потом Бог и вовсе разозлился, понимая, что сейчас может произойти.  
Реддл мягко ложит Северуса на мягкую и удобную кровать, застеленную почему — то кроваво — малиновым покрывалом. Не алым как у гриффов, а огненно- кроваво- малиновым. Том целует каждый дюйм свободной кожи Снейпа, одновременно снимая с себя мантию, позволяя ей повиснуть на краю кровати.  
Самая обычная одежда Тома невообразимо выделала все прелести его соблазнительного тела. Слегка потертые джинсы, не стесняли движения стройных ног, а черная обтягивающая футболка выгодно подчеркивала тренированное тело, изредка обнажая загорелую полоску кожи над животом. Северус резко втянул в себя воздух. Он уже видел тело Тома в Тайной комнате, но он чертово произведение искусства, которым Северус никогда не устанет любоваться.  
— Том, — голос хрипит, и он пытается взять себя в руки, заранее знания, что обречен. Обречен любить только этого мужчину, захлебываться от желания, от легких прикосновений. Дышать и жить им, только им.  
Том забрался на постель и положив свой вес на локти, навис над Снейпом. Он медленно поцеловал любимого, пока правая рука Северуса взлетела к волосам Тома, медленно пробегая пальцами по его коротким чернильным локонам. Свободная рука Реддла обернулась вокруг талии, а их ноги переплетались вместе.  
Они двигались как единое целое, Северус был полностью увлечен поцелуем, пока его правая рука запуталась в волосах Тома, левая прижимала желанное тело к своему, еще ближе. Поцелуи Тома были сладкие как мед, пока его язык плясал у Снейпа во рту, заставляя Северуса улыбнуться в поцелуй.  
Том погладив тонкую кожу шеи Снейпа, отстранился обрывая поцелуй;  
— Север… Ты само совершенство.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь.  
— Нет, милый…- Том наконец то снял с Северуса мантию, вместе с рубашкой и отбросил их в сторону.  
Пальцы дразнили затвердевший сосок и мягко поглаживали ореол, вынуждая подростка нетерпеливо ерзать на покрывале. Том посмотрел в темные глаза напротив, раньше они оба не заходили дальше предварительных ласк, и нормального, настоящего секса у них еще не было. И если сейчас они идут до конца, он должен спросить.  
— Тебе страшно?  
— Нет. Когда я рядом с тобой, я ничего не боюсь.  
— Спасибо, — ели слышно прошептал Том.  
— За что?  
— За то, что рядом с тобой, я узнал, что такое рай, — все тем же шепотом ответил Реддл, тут же целуя любимого и не давая ему времени опомниться.

*** ***

Локи так увлекся картиной перед ним, что вздрогнул услышав рядом голос отца;  
— Истинная любовь такая редкость, и от этого она еще более прекрасная, завораживающая и восхитительная.  
— Поэтому ты и приказал мне их спасти? — резко спросил брюнет, не смотря даже на старца, а продолжая наблюдать за парой на постели.  
Кремового цвета кожа Северуса, казалась сияющей против малинового покрывала. Одетый только в плавки, лежащий на животе Снейп, с его идеальными мужественными линиями. Юноша представлял из себя прекрасное произведение искусства, для глаз Бога. И Локи заполнил голод, неутолимый голод, желания обладать этой красотой, этим мужчиной.  
— Нет. В прошлом Том ошибся, и эта ошибка обошлась слишком дорого не только Мидгарду, но и всем девяти мирам. Если бы Я не вмешался, то через каких — то тридцать лет, тайна магического сообщества, перестала бы быть тайной. Между людьми и магами началась бы война, — Локи впитывал объяснения отца, как губка воду. Один редко делился мотивами своих поступков. Лишь он один знал, чего он хочет добиться в итоге. Как тогда, когда он разочарованный скинул Тора за не подчинение в Мидгард.- Мидгард оказался бы на грани уничтожения, что позволило бы огненному демону Суртуру и моей перворождённой дочери Хеле вырваться из тюрьмы, в которой она была давно запечатана.  
— У Тебя есть еще один ребенок? — разозлено — ревниво воскликнул Лафейсон.  
Пауза.  
Один вздохнул, он бы многое отдал, только бы Локи наконец то повзрослел и перестал ревновать его к Тору. Он любит своих сыновей одинаково сильно. Чтобы сам Локи об этом не думал.  
— Я умираю, сын, — спокойно произнес Один заставив сына вздрогнуть и побледнеть.- Мое время пришло. И чем больше я слабею, тем слабее становиться и тюрьма Хелы. Хела была лидером армий Асгарда и завоевала девять миров вместе со мной, но она была заключена в тюрьму и вычеркнута из истории после того, как её амбиции стали слишком велики.  
— При чем тут Северус и этот самоназванный Темный Лорд? — нетерпеливо спросил Локи.  
— Терпение, сын, — улыбнулся Один.- Как я сказал ранее, Мидгард оказывается на грани гибели, я умираю, а Хела будет свободна. И тогда, и Асгард, и Мидгард будет уничтожен согласно пророчеству о Рагнарёке, А потом падут и остальные миры.  
— Ты ошибся со спасателем отец, — ехидно заметил Локи.- Если ты забыл, то напомню, он уничтожил собственную душу, разорвав ее на ВОСЕМЬ частей. Устроил две магические войны. Лично убил огромное число невинных; обычных людей, магов и магических существ. Поставил на грань полного уничтожения, семьи чистокровных волшебников. Он не чем не лучше Хель! И Я тебе это докажу!  
Один лишь улыбнулся, Локи сам того не понимая, помогает ему. Если Том и Северус пройдут испытание, все изменится к лучшему.  
Тор взойдет на престол Асгарда.  
Северус возродит мир своего предка, став тем кем ему и суждено быть, Богом.  
А его маленький и строптивый Локи обретет свое счастье и любовь.

*** ***

Тихо урча, Том двигаясь вместе с Северусом, потираясь друг о друга, устроился в колыбели бедер, молодого человека. Рука Реддла обернулась вокруг плоти партнера, который уже откровенно стонал, безмолвно прося большего.  
Рука скользнула к налитым яичкам и погладила их, нежно сжимая, Северус выгнулся, приподнимая бедра и рука Тома юркнула вниз, пальцы нашли щель, которая заставила сердце Тома, биться быстрее. Маг поднес ладонь ко входу Северуса, мягко надавливая на тугое колечко мышц, одновременно затягивая его в медленный, нежный поцелуй. Внутри его мальчика было тепло и ужасно тесно. Снейп простонал в рот Тома, выгибаясь в его руках, а Реддл начал растягивать его, добавил второй палец.  
Поцелуи, поцелуи, поцелуи… Шея, плечи — тут остановиться, провести языком по нежной коже, и тут же без предупреждения присосаться, втянув кожу в рот, мягко прикусывая ее зубами и лаская языком, чтобы все же отпустить и укусить по настоящему, прокусывая кожу и наполняя рот, терпкой солоноватой кровью. Северус вскрикнул дернулся, открываясь еще больше. Позволяя делать с собой все, что Тому захочется. Том хищно улыбается и, не отрываясь от шеи любовника, находит в теле Снейпа заветную точку. Северус дергается, что-то бессвязно бормочет, но уже сам подставляется под прикосновения губ и умелых рук.  
Если раньше Северус мог все остановить, то сейчас уже было поздно. Не было возврата, не было «нет», были только ощущения.  
Прохладный, леденящий ветер — это магия Тома коснулась подростка и он открылся ей. Их магия объединялась, создавая такую близость, которую Снейп даже вообразить себе не мог, не то, что пожелать. Реддл вскрикнул и Северус отозвался эхом. Зельевар хотел, чтобы Том вынул из него пальцы и наконец- то оказался внутри него. Хотел, чтобы Том ехал на нем, как ехала на нем магия Тома…  
Когда неожиданно сила не возросла — она взорвалась. Будто родилась сверхновая, и ударные волны понеслись наружу, разрушая комнату на своем пути.

*** ***

Локи усмехнулся, от него веяло ледяным ветром. Но Один даже не шелохнулся, наблюдая за происходящим в зеркале.  
— Сейчас, — Локи поднял руку. Он заблокировал воспоминания Северуса и Реддла, он же единственный кто может вернуть их. Не все конечно. Волдеморту не нужно помнить все, он и без этого, вновь станет тем кем был до того, как Локи спас его.  
Убийцей. Тираном. Безумцем помешанным на бессмертии.  
Миг и стена отделяющая воспоминания Волдеморта, покрылась инеем и тут же рухнула.


End file.
